Digimon 2: A Digital Story
by Aero Angemon
Summary: This is the second installment to the Digimon saga. This shows Tai, Matt, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, & Joe called to the digital world to seal away Apocalyamon. I dont own anything to do with Digimon only the character Ayden Digimon is owned by Toie and Banda.
1. The Creation of the 3 Crests

**Digimon: A Digital Story**

This is the second part to Digimon Beginning and this shows from after Gran Dracmon was defeated through the battle after the original 8 defeated Apocaylamon and it shows how the digidestined was chosen and the battles they had to overcome as a team.

Characters in Order of Appearances

**Azulongmon is the guardian of the Eastern World also known as the Original Digidestined Dimension and he helps control the gates to the dark area.**

**Zhuqiaomon is the guardian of the Southern World also known as the Tamer's Dimension and he helps control the gates to the dark area.**

**Baihumon is the guardian of the Western World and he helps control the gates to the Dark Area.**

**Ebonwumon is the guardian of the Northern World also known as the Savior Dimension and he helps control the gates to the Dark Area.**

**Omnimon is the leader of the Royal Knights and he also later becomes Tai and Matt's Bio merged mega Digimon. He is haunted by his past when he is the Leader of the Royal Knights.**

**Gallantmon was banished from being a Royal Knight because of what he thought was the right thing to do. He then goes to the 3 celestial angels and helps them reconfigure the digital world.**

**Ulforce Veedramon and Magnamon are the last 2 surviving members of the Royal Knights.**

**Lucemon is the unofficial leader of the Demon Lords and he does the main planning to regain their energy and powers back so they could finally stop the Royal Knights, the 4 Sovereigns, and the Celestial Triad. Lucemon ends up in the Northern Digital World.**

**Daemon is a demon lord who eventually becomes the ruler of the dark ocean and he has his eye on Tk for he wants the child's Powers for he ends up in the Eastern Digital World.**

**Lilithmon is a demon lord who uses other people's fear against them making them relive their worst part of their lives especially Omnimon. She causes Omnimon to kill innocent Digimon to prove that he is no better than the demon lords. She ends up in the Western Digital world.**

**Beelzemon is the last remaining demon lord who helps the demon lords regain their energy and he ends up in the Southern Digital World.**

**Seraphimon is Ayden's Digimon and later becomes Tk's partner he is also the guardian of the original crests of hope, innocence and life. He also convinces the grand council to divide the digital world into 4 parts to help keep the demon lords from regaining their powers and energy as a whole.**

**Ophanimon is one of the celestial triad who helps Seraphimon guard the crests of hope, innocence, and life and she also uses her powers to create the crest of light through the crest of hope. She also takes the digital egg of miracles and creates the crests of courage, love, and friendship. She is also Kari's Digimon partner later on in the story.**

**Ayden is the original digidestined of hope, innocence and life and he use his powers to restore the digital world. Ayden is now 22 and he has the same clothes from his first adventure.**

**Kris is a sage of the digital world and the real world and he helps the angels with what ever they need. He is 24 and he also has the same clothes he had from the first adventure.**

**Gennai is a sage of the digital world and the keeper of the prophesies, he also ends up guarding the crests of hope, innocence, life, light, courage, love, friendship, kindness, spirit, faith, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, miracles, and destiny later on.**

**Cherubimon is one of the Celestial triad, who helps Seraphimon and Ophanimon guard the crests. He also uses the digital egg of destiny to create the crests of knowledge, sincerity, reliability, and destiny.**

**Crusadermon and Dynasmon were former members of the Royal Knights who joined the demon lords to help them regain their energy. They end up with Lucemon in the northern world to help him gain control of that world.**

**Patamon is the Digimon of hope and when we first meet him he helps Omnimon out with a problem. He is the rookie form of Seraphimon and is also Tk and Ayden's partner. He evolves to Angemon, Magna Angemon and Seraphimon.**

**Apocalyamon is the main evil through out the story that was sealed away by 6 children and their Digimon partners. He then later comes back to stop the original 8 children from saving the digital world.**

**Taichi is one of the original 8 children who entered the digital world to save it from destruction. He is the leader and he also comes to the digital world to seal away Apocalyamon behind the wall of fire. Tai is 10 years old when we first meet him and that is to seal Apocalyamon away. Then when we see him again he is 7 years old during the battle of Greymon and Parrotmon. Then he is 11 years old when he enters the digital world with 6 other children and finally 12 years old during the battle of Diaboromon. Tai is the digidestined of courage and he fights along Agumon to save his world and the digital world. **

**Agumon is the Digimon of courage who fights along side Tai to save the digital world and the real world. He evolves to Greymon, Metal Greymon, and War Greymon and he also bio merges with Metal Garurumon to Omnimon.**

**Yamato is one of the original 8 children who entered the digital world to save it from destruction. He is second in command and he also comes to the digital world to seal Apocalyamon behind a wall of fire. When we first meet Matt he is 10 years old and that is to seal Apocalyamon away behind the wall of fire. Then we see Matt at age 7 years when Greymon fought Parrotmon. Then we see Matt when he is 11 years old when he enters the digital world with the original 7 children, and finally we see Matt at age 12 years old when the battle of Diaboromon took place. He is the digidestined of friendship and his Digimon partner is Gabumon. **

**Gabumon is the Digimon of friendship who protects Matt from danger in the digital world. He evolves to Garurumon, Were Garurumon, Metal Garurumon and bio merges with War Greymon to Omnimon.**

**Sora is one of the original 8 children who saves the digital world and the real world from destruction. She is there with Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe to seal Apocalyamon behind a wall of fire. She is also there during the battle with Greymon and Parrotmon. She then reappears in the digital world with Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Tk and Kari to save the digital world again. Finally she appears with the rest of the original 8 children to save the world from Diaboromon. She holds the crest of love and she helps Biyomon out in battle.**

**Biyomon is the Digimon of love and she helps Sora out to save the worlds from destruction. She evolves to Birdramon, Gerudumon, Phoenixmon, and bio merges with Rosemon to Crimsonmon.**

**Kourshiro is one of the original 8 children who saves the digital world and his world from destruction. He is there with Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Joe to seal Apocalyamon behind a wall of fire. He is also there during the battle with Greymon and Parrotmon. He then reappears in the digital world with Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Tk and Kari to save the digital world again. Finally he appears with the rest of the original 8 children to save the world from Diaboromon. He is the digidestined of knowledge and helps Tentomon fight to save the day.**

**Tentomon is the Digimon of knowledge and he helps Izzy save both worlds from destruction. He evolves to Kabuterimon, Mega Kabuterimon, Hercules Kabuterimon, and bio merges with Plesiomon to Hercules Neptunmon.**

**Mimi is one of the original 8 children to go to the digital world to save it with her friends. She is there with Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Joe to seal Apocalyamon behind a wall of fire. She is also there during the battle with Greymon and Parrotmon. She then reappears in the digital world with Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Joe, Tk and Kari to save the digital world again. Finally she appears with the rest of the original 8 children to save the world from Diaboromon. She holds the crest of sincerity and she helps Palmon out in battle.**

**Palmon is the Digimon of sincerity and she helps Mimi and her friends save the worlds. She evolves to Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon and bio merges with Phoenixmon to Crimsonmon.**

**Joyu is one of the original 8 children who saves the digital world and his world from destruction. He is there with Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy to seal Apocalyamon behind a wall of fire. He is also there during the battle with Greymon and Parrotmon. He then reappears in the digital world with Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Tk and Kari to save the digital world again. Finally he appears with the rest of the original 8 children to save the world from Diaboromon. He is the digidestined of reliability and helps Gomamon fight to save the day.**

**Gomamon is the Digimon of reliability and he helps Joe lighten up and to fight the evil trying to destroy the worlds. Gomamon evolves to Ikkakumon, Zudumon, Plesiomon, and bio merges with Hercules Kabuterimon to Hercules Neptunmon.**

**Clavis Angemon is the guardian of Seraphimon's castle and he helps the digidestined with the history and will serve the digidestined later during the battles against Apocalyamon**

**Astamon is a virus Digimon who is interested in training the digidestined to reach a fusion evolution but never gets that chance to train them. **

**Boogeymon is a virus champion who walks in the shadows of the digital world and he kills his prey by using their fears against them.**

**Kyukimon is an ultimate Digimon who is impatient when attacking and wants to destroy the digidestined once and for all.**

**Karatenmon is a Digimon who peers through his victims' soul to find what he is looking for and uses it against his prey.**

**Lilamon is a Digimon who was sent by Rosemon to protect the digidestined from the evils until they are able to find the power they need to defeat Apocalyamon.**

**Takeru is the youngest digidestined and we first meet him when he is 4 years during the battle of Greymon and Parrotmon. He is the digidestined of hope, innocence and life and he helps Patamon when ever he needs it.**

**Hikari is also the youngest digidestined where we first meet her when she is 4 years old during the battle against Greymon and Parrotmon. She is the digidestined of light and Gatomon is right by her side protecting her.**

**Parrotmon makes a brief appearance to fight Greymon.**

**Chapter 1: The Creation of the 3 Crests**

With the death of Gran Dracmon and the X Wars finally over we find the grand council discussing what they are going to do about Ayden for they know that he can't live in their world. Ayden and the angels are restoring the digital world back to the way it was before this violent war took place.

"Ayden has been a tremendous help in the digital world and I think that he should be able to live among us and not be crystallized either." Azulongmon said

"You know this is not his home and we can't keep that great of power loose for he will constantly be haunted by the powers of darkness and if the powers of darkness get their hands on Ayden then it could be the end of the digital world." Zhuqiaomon said

"I agree with Zhuqiaomon, we are doing this for the boy's own good. Don't get me wrong I like the boy but he doesn't need to be constantly haunted by the powers of darkness." Baihumon said

"What about if we send the boy back to his own world so he won't have to be haunted by the powers if darkness?" Ebonwumon asked

"He lives in a time where the other digidestined live and by sending him back to that time it might interfere with their powers and he will still be haunted by the powers of darkness." Omnimon said

"How about we let the child decide for it is his fate that we are dealing with?" Azulongmon asked

"That is not an option because he will probably want to stay and face the powers of darkness and if he chooses that then we have to let him." Omnimon said

"I think that Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Ayden, Kris, and Gennai should be here and know what we are talking about for it was them who gave us the powers we needed to defeat Gran Dracmon." Gallantmon said

"Well instead on focusing on the child we should be focusing on the remaining demon lords for they are still out there and they are going to regain their energy and powers soon." Ulforce Veedramon said

"We have to be ready for what ever they have planned for us." Magnamon said

Meanwhile in the dark ocean we find Lilithmon ranting about Ayden as well.

"We need more power if we are going to regain our hold over the digital world and I don't intend on waiting for another evil ruler to come either." Lucemon said

"Where then Lucemon do you plan on gaining this power to take over the digital world?" Daemon asked

"How about we go after the same power that ended this war? We would have to kill the angels protecting him though." Lilithmon said

"The thing about that is those angels are still more powerful than we are and going up against them would be suicide." Beelzemon said

"Then how do you propose we regain our powers back do you have something better Beelzemon?" Lucemon asked

"I have a feeling that the grand council is going to crystallize the boy for they fear that the child's powers will fall into the wrong hands. When they crystallize the boy they are going to be very weak and that will be the perfect time to strike and we will be able to grab the boy which will help us regain our powers back." Beelzemon said

"Brilliant plan but one flaw in it is how are we going to know when they are going to crystallize the child?" Daemon asked

"We are going to have o send a spy but the thing about that is no one will help us anymore." Lilithmon said

"Then why don't we convince someone who is interested in ruling, that wants more than what is offered at the time." Lucemon said

"The thing about that is where are we going to find someone interested to share control of a world, with the Royal Knights, the sovereigns, and the angels ruining our every move?" Lilithmon asked

"The plans we are coming up is not worth our lives right now." Daemon said

"Well Daemon we haven't heard anything from you except questions and doubts from every plan we came up with. Do you have a plan that might work or are you not willing to face your brother who let you fall into darkness in the first place?" Lucemon asked

"Why doesn't Lilithmon seduce the boy like she has before and we kidnap the boy?" Daemon asked

"BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SUICIDE ESPECIALLY BEING WE ARE WEAK AND WILL DRAW ALL OF THEM TOWARDS US AND WE WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP THEM ALL." Lilithmon yelled

"I agree they are way too strong to bring them all to here especially if the child is here as well." Lucemon said

"We are going to have to come up with something fast or face our extinction." Beelzemon said

While the 4 remaining demon lords argued over a plan to regain power Ayden & the angels are helping clean up the digital world and is setting up a tree of life and a primary village as well.

"The village is almost complete and with this we will be able to restore the life of the digital world." Seraphimon said

"Who are we going to entrust to watch over the digieggs and the babies?" Ophanimon asked

"Well whoever it is they are going to have to be nurturing and caring as well." Ayden said

"But I think the job should have more than one care taker to help out." Kris said

"You know the grand council is still trying to decide what they want done with Ayden. So far they are planning to crystallize him for they fear that his powers will fall into the wrong hands." Gennai said

"How come they have assembled and not told us about this? Do they think that we will let them do this?" Cherubimon said

"Even if they crystallize me they are going to want to make sure I will never be discovered. In fact I plan on redirecting my powers into something that will be useful later on in the digital world." Ayden said

"I have a feeling that we will soon have to divide our world into 4 parts which will affect your world as well." Seraphimon said

"Right now we are going to have to stall the council from deciding something hasty." Ophanimon said

"Well let's finish restoring the digital world back to normal and appoint 2 Digimon as Digimon care takers. Do you have any suggestions as who we should appoint?" Kris asked

"How about Swanmon, she is kind, caring, and nurturing and I know she will take good care of the baby Digimon." Ophanimon said

"The other caretaker would be Elecmon for he is strong, determined, and very resourceful, not to mention he has that protective nature about himself." Seraphimon said

While Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon appointed Swanmon & Elecmon as official caretakers of the Tree of Life and Primary Village we find Crusadermon and Dynasmon looking for more than fighting along side the Royal Knights.

"While the royal knights fight for justice we go nowhere for they never listen to us when we have a plan of action." Crusadermon said

"I think they don't want us there but they don't want to tell us for they think we are going to betray them." Dynasmon said

"What are we going to do, Alphamon is helping restore the digital world, Exemon & Duftmon are entering an eternal sleep, and Sleipmon died during the war?" Crusadermon said

"Well, well, well what do we have here? It looks like 2 Royal Knights want more than their high lives as high protectors of the digital world." Lucemon said

"What do you want Lucemon?" Dynasmon asked

"Just to talk and possibly offer you more than what you have now, but if you are not interested I will go somewhere else to offer great powers to." Lucemon said

"Wait we will listen to what you have to offer but if you try any tricks, we will destroy you." Crusadermon said

"Well once we regain our powers back we are going to need generals for our army and with that they will be supplied great powers to make them where they will have the freedom to do what ever they want with no consequences." Lucemon said

"You are interested in making us your generals of your army, what's the catch?" Crusadermon asked

"We know that they plan on crystallizing the child and we also know that when they do crystallize the child they will be weakened greatly and we need to know when they are going to crystallize him so we could attack afterwards and steal the crystal." Lucemon said

"You want us to be the spies so you could grab the child after being crystallized. That plan is just beautiful. If we help with this plan we want part of his powers to put Omnimon in his place." Crusadermon said

"That is fine so are you going to join me for great powers?" Lucemon asked

"Yes we will, how could we contact you?" Dynasmon asked

"Through this mirror you will be able to contact me and I will have the other mirror." Lucemon said

Lucemon went back to the dark zone while Crusadermon & Dynasmon went back to the royal knights and found Ulforce Veedramon talking about when they plan on the crystallization process will take place.

"I know you are against crystallizing the child but if we don't crystallize the child then the demon lords will hunt the child for the rest of his life." Ulforce Veedramon said

"What makes you think that the demon lords won't attack while we all are weak and steal the crystal anyways?" Gallantmon asked

"Do you want to explain what you mean Gallantmon, for the only reason that would happen is if we have traitors in this compost?" Omnimon asked

"Why can't we leave it up to the child for if it wasn't for him then we would have lost this war?" Gallantmon asked

"Why are you going against the process that is suppose to be?" Magnamon asked

"It is not right for us to decide the child's fate. What right do we have to decide his fate when we owe him for helping us end the war and provide a cure to the X Virus?" Gallantmon argued

"We do have that right for we are guardians of the digital world along with the sovereigns." Omnimon said

"So are the Olympic 12 & the 3 celestial angels but we are not including them in this decision, are we Omnimon?" Gallantmon asked

"Why are you being difficult Gallantmon?" Omnimon asked

"That is how I am, I stand up for what I believe in and I have always been like that and you all know it. Do you really think I would stay quiet when I have something worth arguing about?" Gallantmon asked

"For once I wish you would for we are going to do this regardless if we have your permission or not." Omnimon said

"Then I am out of here and don't bother coming to me for anything especially being you don't care what I think or anybody else for that matter, I am going to be with the angels for they won't treat me like this." Gallantmon said as he left

"We need to keep an eye on Gallantmon for he might betray is all and jeopardizing our shot in protecting our future." Omnimon said

"Do you really think Gallantmon is the traitor who will give our plans to the demon lords?" Magnamon asked

"I hope not for I don't think he will do something like that for he is passionate about letting the child be free to decide." Ulforce Veedramon

Meanwhile in the tower of headquarters we find Dynasmon and Crusadermon contacting Lucemon.

"Master they suspect Gallantmon is the one who is behind the betrayal. They think he is working for you and are going to be giving their plans away. This is just beautiful." Crusadermon said

"This is perfect, with them keeping an eye on Gallantmon they will never suspect that you are the ones who are the traitors." Lucemon said

"When do you want us to report back to you my lord?" Dynasmon asked

"When you gather more information and let me know when they are doing the ceremony for we have to be ready." Lucemon said

"Very well master we will report back when we get more information." Crusadermon said

Meanwhile at Seraphimon's castle we find Gallantmon waiting for the angels, Ayden, Kris, and Gennai to come back.

"Gallantmon what are you doing here and how could we help you this fine evening." Cherubimon asked

"I am here because the Royal Knights are doing something I don't agree with and I can't be there when Omnimon is being pigheaded and not willing to let the boy chose his fate." Gallantmon said

"Gallantmon we are going to fill you in on what the boy is planning on before the royal knights & the sovereigns could even crystallize the boy." Seraphimon said

"I plan on focusing my powers & energy into creating 3 key items which will help protect this world. These keys will hold the powers of hope in one of the keys, innocence in another, and life in the last. These keys will only work for who ever possess these qualities. Who ever takes them will never figure out how to use them will never figure out how to use them and I am leaving them entrusted to Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon." Ayden said

"If you use up all of your energy and powers then won't you vanish for all eternity?" Gallantmon asked

"I will disappear into the keys I created and when they are joined as one only then I could truly return." Ayden said

"Are you ok Gallantmon?" Ophanimon asked

"Yes I am when are you planning on doing this because Omnimon wants the crystallization to take place on the third day of the yellow moon." Gallantmon said

"We plan on doing this when the blue moon fully rises and Ayden's powers peak." Seraphimon said

With the royal knights and the 4 sovereigns planning the crystallization and the 4 remaining demon lords getting information when the crystallization is going to take place we find the angels preparing to focus Ayden's powers into 3 keys. It is the night of the blue moon an Cherubimon has called the sovereigns & the royal knights forth to explain what is about to happen.

"Why have you called us here?" Omnimon asked

"We have called you here for the simple fact that we have decided that you are not going to crystallize the child but his powers are going to be used for something better than allowing his powers to be used by anyone." Cherubimon said

'What is the meaning of this? With out his powers then our world will fall apart." Omnimon said

"You are right we can't let the demon lords get a hold of my powers and my powers have to protect the digital world so we came up with a way that my powers will protect the digital world and can't be used by everyone on top of that." Ayden said

"Who gives you the right to decide how your powers should be used and who gets to use them?" Omnimon yelled

"Shut up you pigheaded fool, don't you see that you can't control everyone. They have found a way to protect the child and keep the demon lords from getting their hands on the powers. Your plan was flawed and you won't have to weaken yourself to the point of extinction either." Gallantmon said

"You have betrayed us all so why should we listen to you?" Omnimon said

"Calm yourself Omnimon, what are you planning on doing and how will it protect our worlds now and in the future?" Azulongmon asked

"When you crystallize me it leaves my powers open for anybody to use but what if there was another way? What if you didn't have to use up all of your energy and leave my powers open to anyone and leave this world defenseless?" Ayden asked

"Where is this all going?" Omnimon asked impatiently

"I plan on splitting my powers into 3 keys and only the person who represents these traits shall be able to use them. One day the powers shall be found in one child who is destined to help the digital world and my world as well." Ayden said

"Who shall guard these keys until the destined people to come and use these keys?" Magnamon asked

"I will entrust them to the angels for they will be able to protect them without trying to destroying them selves to use the powers. These keys will not work for anyone only those who represents what these keys really mean." Ayden said

"There is no way you will be able to do something like that for it is impossible." Omnimon said

"No watch once the blue moon is fully peaked then I will be able to do this." Ayden said

With all this going on we find Dynasmon & Crusadermon contacting Lucemon about what they have learned.

"Lord Lucemon the members of the grand council are not going to crystallize the boy and the boy is not letting anybody be able to use his powers either." Crusadermon said

"What? How could it be? If nobody could use his powers then what is he going to do banish them for all eternity?" Lucemon asked

"He is going to separate them into 3 keys where only the angels could protect." Dynasmon said

"Even the mighty Omnimon nor will the angels won't be able to use them." Crusadermon said

"Well it won't give us an advantage but then again it won't give them an advantage either." Lucemon said

Lucemon gathered up the remaining demon lords and hey went to watch the show. The moon finally peaked and Ayden started to glow blue & gold which he focused his energy by separating his powers. 3 beams of light then shot out of Ayden creating 3 keys which turned out to be 3 crests. The crests formed the 3 crystals that Ayden held onto. With the crests created they found Ayden's spirit standing there.

"This is all that is left of me and my powers, this was the only way that this world would be safe and nobody will try to use my powers for corruptness. I will return again and we will all work as one again." Ayden said as his spirit went into the 3 crests and they all floated to Seraphimon.


	2. The Dividing of the Digital World

**Chapter 2: The Dividing of the Digital World**

With Crusadermon & Dynasmon helping Lucemon and Ayden's sacrifice, the Royal Knights focused their energy to stop the demon lords. The demon lords are killing innocent Digimon to regain their energy and they plan on attacking the royal knights. Seraphimon is in his castle hiding the 3 crests so the demon lords could never find them.

"Seraphimon I think in order to full protect the crests is to divide the digital world and then hide the crests into the digital world scenery. The demon lords will split up into 4 worlds looking for them and we will be able to protect the crests and monitor the digital worlds." Ophanimon said

"That might be the only option we have but we have to convince the council to split their powers to split the digital world into 4 parts. Do you honestly think that they are going to help us after the little factor of us taking Ayden's powers and making it so no one could use them?" Seraphimon asked

"Omnimon is still mad but he will calm down soon and he will fight along side us once again." Gallantmon said

"We still have a lot to fix in the digital world and I have just received a report that the demon lords have been attacking innocent Digimon and stealing their energy." Cherubimon said

Meanwhile at the grand council we find Azulongmon tracking a greater threat and this threat is burning everything in sight.

"I think when they released the X Virus it released an evil that I don't think we will be able to defeat without the help of children." Azulongmon said

"Is there a way that we could suppress his powers without us having to bring more children to the digital world?" Zhuqiaomon asked

"We will be able to suppress him for now but we will eventually have to bring children here to seal him away." Azulongmon said

"Maybe there is a prophesy pertaining this evil and we could use it to our advantage." Baihumon suggested

"Send for Gennai, for he is the only one who is able to guard the ancient prophesies and he would know if there is such prophesy like that." Azulongmon said

Gennai appeared before the grand council to see if there is such a prophesy and this is the prophesy written.

"At the darkest hour of the digital world 6 children born to the 6 crests of power shall come. They will have trials ahead of them and have to discover how to use the crests; courage, love, & friendship will be tested as sincerity, knowledge, and reliability shall rise and hold them together. An ancient evil will then strike but the powers of the crests will be too much and create a barrier which will seal him away behind a wall of fire. That is part one but it says that won't happen until the crests of hope, innocence, & life shines indicating that the child we have been waiting for will be born. The second part pertains when the 8 crests are found and that part is confusing for there is more to that prophesy than the first part." Gennai said

"Well when will we know that the crests of hope shine?" Ebonwumon asked

"I have no clue but I think it will be soon and I have a feeling that once again our timeline will be different than theirs but our world and their world will align and that is when the crests shall shine and we will call upon the 6 children." Gennai said

"Well then we are going to have to keep an eye out for when that time comes because I don't think he is that powerful yet and I hope we don't have to fight him soon." Azulongmon said

With this new threat on the rise and the demon lords trying to regain their energy we Omnimon fighting Daemon to prevent him from destroying a Gabumon village.

"What right do you have to pick on small innocent Digimon? If you want real power then come after an ultimate or a mega, someone who could at least stand up to you and fight?" Omnimon said

"It would be suicide if I went after an ultimate or a mega right now being my powers & energy is less than a champion." Daemon said

"You still have no right going after poor defenseless Digimon when you know they can't fight back." Omnimon said

"What about you? You are no better than I am for you wanted the child's power all to your self. You wanted to hold the power so you could rule this world and you didn't care what happened to the child for you only cared about your self." Daemon said

"That is not true, I didn't want his powers to fall into the hands of darkness and corrupt them." Omnimon said

"When Yggdrasil was alive he use to have the royal knights go after poor defenseless Digimon before the war against him took place." Daemon said

"That doesn't concern you for that was in the past and I have been cleansed of my bad ways." Omnimon said

"The only 2 royal knights that stood against Yggdrasil were Gallantmon and Alphamon and you nearly killed them for protecting the weaker Digimon. You are no better than I am and I could see right through your mask of lies." Daemon said

"LIAR, I have been doing good things and I am a good Digimon." Omnimon justified himself

"Tell me Omnimon if you are a good Digimon then why did you turn your back on Gallantmon calling him a traitor knowing he was right then got mad at the child when he said there is another way?" Daemon asked

Little did Omnimon know Lucemon was speaking through Daemon which was to distract Omnimon from attacking him?

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon fired as Daemon easily dodged the attack to set Omnimon up for an attack.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon fired but Gallantmon blocked the attack right in time.

Daemon then disappeared as Omnimon left to be alone. Meanwhile in the dark area we find Daemon return as Lucemon, Lilithmon, and Beelzemon came out.

"If Gallantmon never showed up you could have regained your energy by taking out Omnimon." Lucemon said

"You definitely got under his skin and nearly had him but Gallantmon came and screwed everything up." Lilithmon said

"Omnimon is our key to regaining our energy for he is ashamed of his past as apposed the others past have been wiped clean." Daemon said

"Our only obstacle would be Gallantmon but what if we trick Omnimon into killing Gallantmon making it seem Gallantmon is the enemy?" Lucemon said

"How would we do that for we don't have the energy to do that?" Beelzemon asked

"Daemon will go play the decoy again and this time we will get Omnimon so riled up where Lilithmon will start illusions making it seem he is killing an evil source when he is really killing innocent Digimon when Gallantmon shows up Lilithmon will trick Omnimon into thinking Gallantmon is the enemy and attack him." Lucemon said

"That plan is absolutely beautiful, I love it and I won't have to use a lot of energy once he is riled up for I will be playing off his lust for justice and his pride as leader of the royal knights." Lilithmon said

As the demon lords plot against Omnimon we find Omnimon beating himself up over the past.

"I am no better than the demon lords for my past proves it and I did want the child's power all to my self." Omnimon said

"The thing that separates you from the demon lords is that you know what you did in your past was wrong and they don't." Omnimon's conscience said

"They are using my past against me and I won't be able to fight it off for long." Omnimon said

"Go to the angels and have them cleanse your soul so you don't have to battle your past for the longer you bottle up the past and blame yourself for what happened the more the demon lords will use it against you." Omnimon's conscience said

"You are right I have to face this once and for all and with the angels helping me I will be able to free myself from my past." Omnimon said

A few days later we find Omnimon in a Patamon village just watching over the village.

"Is something bothering you Lord Omnimon?" A Patamon asked

"My boy I wish I could tell you but you won't understand my problem." Omnimon said

"I may not understand unless you talk about it, I know many things and your problem will continue to eat at you until you get it off your chest but if you are not ready to talk about it then I understand." Patamon said

"What do you see when you look at me?" Omnimon asked

"I see a lot of pain and sorrow, a struggle to do what is right despite what happened?" Patamon said

"How do you justify the horrible things you have done in the past?" Omnimon asked

"There are always going to be horrible things happen either by you or to you but it is whether or not you learn from your mistakes is whether those horrible things will repeat. If you learn from your mistakes then those horrible things should not matter because they are in the past." Patamon said

"How are you so wise when I couldn't seek answers for my past?" Omnimon asked

"The question is not how I am so wise but whether or not you could trust in your friends or not? Before you could trust in your friends you have to trust in your self first." Patamon said

"How do I learn to trust myself?" Omnimon said

"That is something that you have to find out for yourself, I can't tell you that and hopefully you find your answers you are looking for." Patamon said

"Thank you Patamon, you have been a really big help." Omnimon said

Lilithmon was hiding in the trees then she casted a spell over Omnimon to make him think that the Patamon were Lucemon & Daemon. Omnimon then started to slaughter the Patamon and after the Patamon were all gone the spell wore off and he had seen what he has done.

"No what have I done, I have slaughtered them and they have done nothing to me." Omnimon yelled

"You are no better than we are Omnimon, see what you have done." Lucemon taunted in his head

"No I'm not like you I don't kill mercilessly and feel nothing afterwards like you." Omnimon said

"Then tell me what the Patamon have done to you?" Lucemon asked

"I didn't mean to kill them, it was an accident." Omnimon said

"There are no accidents in the digital world and you are no better than we are." Daemon taunted in his head

Omnimon started to run for he couldn't take the pressure of this and he found himself in the Yokomon village and Lilithmon then put another spell over Omnimon to make him see the Yokomon as Lilithmon and he couldn't control himself and slaughtered the Yokomon. Gallantmon then showed up to see what happened and Lilithmon then made Omnimon think Gallantmon was the enemy and Omnimon started to attack Gallantmon and nearly destroyed him when Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon showed right in time. Omnimon then saw them as Daemon, Lucemon and Lilithmon and started to attack them.

"He is not himself, I sense Lilithmon close by and I bet she has him under her spell." Ophanimon said

"We are going to have to purify him for he will destroy everything thinking it is the demon lords." Seraphimon said

Meanwhile Lilithmon is gloating at how beautifully the plan is going when Lucemon shows up to see the progress.

"How is everything going?" Lucemon asked

"Everything is going beautifully and Omnimon actually thinks Seraphimon is you, Ophanimon is me, and Cherubimon is Daemon and he is attacking them." Lilithmon said

"This could be a problem for the angels could purify him and we won't be able to mess with him." Lucemon said

"We don't have the power to intervene and take on the 3 angels and Omnimon." Lilithmon said

"Amplify the spell for he is going to think they are going to attack and he will attack them first." Lucemon said

Lilithmon amplified the spell and as the angels were able to call upon the holy purification, Omnimon went forth attacking Seraphimon and continued to attack him until Ophanimon and Cherubimon paralyzed Omnimon which gave the angels enough time to purify Omnimon. A week later Seraphimon had the grand council meet at his castle to go over a plan to divide the digital world into 4 parts.

"We are going to have to divide the digital world into 4 dimensions and hopefully the demon lords will go to the 4 dimensions where they won't be able to regain their powers as a collective." Seraphimon said

'The only thing about that is how are we going to monitor all 4 dimensions?" Azulongmon asked

"How we have it planned is the 4 sovereigns take a dimension with the dark area in the center of the dimensions. Azulongmon shall monitor the eastern dimension with his gate at the eastern quadrant of the dark ocean. Zhuqiaomon shall control the southern dimension where his gate shall be on the southern volcano of the dark world. Baihumon shall control the western dimension where his gate shall be on the western snow caps of the dark world and Ebonwumon shall control the northern dimension where his gate shall lie on the dark desert where the rose star rises." Seraphimon said

"That makes sense and with that said what about the real world?" Zhuqiaomon asked

"It will be split into 4 dimensions as well and each world will connect to the digital world." Ophanimon said

"Azulongmon what about this evil we have been monitoring, how will we be monitoring that evil?" Baihumon asked

"We are going to hope that he remains in the dark area until the prophesy comes true." Azulongmon said

The 3 angels, the 4 sovereigns, and the 4 royal knights used their powers to split the digital world into 4 dimensions and trapped the dark area in the center creating 4 gates which seals the dark area. Lucemon ended up in the northern dimension while Daemon ended up in the eastern dimension. Beelzemon ended up in the southern world while Lilithmon ended up in the western world. Lilithmon found that the world she was in there was nothing there and she didn't even find any power source. Beelzemon found that he would have to compete with the catalyst of light in order to have to gain power back. He ended up dedigivolving back to a digiegg where he was purged from his past and started new.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon have been monitoring the digital world while the sovereigns have been keeping the catalyst of light under control and the royal knights split up and went their own way. Gallantmon went to Zhuqiaomon's realm and Omnimon dedigivolved into an Agumon then to a digiegg with the crest of courage and a Gabumon then to a digiegg with the crest of friendship. Gennai gathered the digieggs and the crests and brought then to the cave of hope underneath Seraphimon's castle in Azulongmon's realm. Magnamon and Ulforce Veedramon combined into one Digimon and then dedigivolved to Veemon then disappeared into the pedestal of courage.

Time passed and the threat that Azulongmon was sensing started to gain power and started to plunge the digital world into darkness slowly. Meanwhile in the cave of hope Gennai found 4 other crests and then they started to activate starting with the crest of reliability. The crest of friendship followed then the crest of courage, the crest of love, then the crest of sincerity and finally the crest of knowledge activated and the sovereigns all sensed it. Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon showed up in the cave of hope and Gennai was startled.

"What are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you today?" Gennai asked

"We are here because we sense that the crest of light is about to activate." Ophanimon said

The crest of destiny activated and Cherubimon then took the crest and the other digiegg and appeared in the room where the child would be and then used the rest of his energy to revert back to a digiegg and stayed hidden until it was time to reveal him.

"Are you sure that the crest of light will activate, the stars show that the crest of light will activate in a thousand of years?" Gennai asked

"I feel my light growing stronger and Seraphimon also senses the crests of hope, innocence, and life growing stronger as well." Ophanimon said

"Remember you said that the world of man will be in sync with the digital world and the stars of light will shine brighter and the crest will activate when the stars are the brightest." Seraphimon said

"That is right the constellation that makes up the crest of light have been growing brighter." Gennai said

A week later the constellation of light was the brightest and then the crest of light activated on the 28th of July. A month later on the 28th of August at 11 am the crests of spirit activated followed by the crest of life and at 11:11 am a bright blue light filled the world of man as a radiant golden light filled the digital world and the crests of hope, innocence, and life created a golden, blue, and white tornado and engulfed Seraphimon & Ophanimon creating a bluish golden white digiegg then appeared in front of them. Seraphimon & Ophanimon then disappeared and reappeared as digieggs right next to their respective crests. Gennai found that Ayden was the source of the golden light that filled the digital world and another boy who was born at the same time as Ayden was the source of the blue light in the world of man. Gennai located the boy in a local hospital in Connecticut which was the same hospital as Ayden.


	3. The Calling of the 6

**Chapter 3: The Calling of the 6**

A few weeks after the 28th of August the 4 sovereigns appeared in the cave of hope and Gennai then told them the first part of the prophesy came true.

"The crest of light along with the crests of hope, innocence, and life has been activated and the 8 children are all born." Gennai said

"Then it is time to call forth the 6 children to test them against this dark threat that has been rising." Azulongmon said

"Are you sure this threat is that powerful that we are going to have to call 6 children to seal him away?" Gennai asked

"Yes the 6 crests which each child belongs to are going to come to us before we send in the 8 children to the digital world." Zhuqiaomon said

"We need the child of reliability, the child of courage, the child of friendship, the child of love, the child of sincerity, and the child of knowledge to come from the future to see if they could work as a team and to see if they could handle the challenges if the digital world and seal away this new threat." Baihumon said

"If they succeed then they will have no knowledge of the events that took place. We can't risk the powers of light & hope yet for we have to see if they could handle this task without relying on the others." Ebonwumon said

"Very well my lords; for the will of the digital world calls them forth. Ayden has been born and another boy holds the same powers as Ayden also have been born on the same day." Gennai said

"How do you know that it was Ayden and not someone else?" Azulongmon asked

"The golden light that shot through the digital world came from Ayden fro the crests responded to his life force and he actually appeared but the other child I have no clue to who he is." Gennai said

"We will worry about that later, right now we have to call the children here so we could protect our realms and make sure the threat doesn't rise there as well." Zhuqiaomon said

Gennai grabbed the 6 crests and the digieggs associated with the crests and placed them on a point of the 6 pointed star and called forth the 6 children who represent the crests on the star. The 4 sovereigns then left to guard the gates to the dark area while Gennai explained to the digidestined as the 6 Digimon appeared right next to each child.

"Welcome to the digital world, my name is Gennai and I have called all of you here so you could help stop the spread of darkness with the aid of the Digimon who are standing right next to you." Gennai said

"I'm sorry mister but I think you have us confused with someone else." Taichi said

"You are not in fact Taichi Yagami, a young boy who has a little sister and loves soccer and hates your mother's cooking?" Gennai asked

"Yeah! But I go by Tai and my parents use my father's last name which is Kamya." Taichi said unsure

"Don't worry Tai we won't let anything happen to you or the others." Agumon said

"How do you know who Tai is?" Yamato asked

"I know all of you children for you all have been chosen long before you were born. You were all called here by the traits you mostly represent and they will help you all but you have to figure out how to use them and stop the threat of darkness from spreading." Gennai said

"Matt are you ready to fight with me and stop this from destroying my world?" Gabumon asked

"I will help out in what ever way I could but I am not going to like doing this. My brother has been sick and he hasn't been getting better." Yamato said

"Who does those belong to and why are they not here helping us on this quest?" Sora asked

"Those 4 crests are very important and their powers must remain hidden right now. I don't know who they belong to yet for the crests are cloaking them right now. Well 3 of the 4 crests belong to 3 boys which one of the crests are shared by all three while 2 of the boys represent all 3 crests. They will come to aid the digital world in 2 different times which once one has already fought and he created the 3 crests and the other child will play a major part along with the child of light." Gennai said

"How many crests are there?" Biyomon asked

"I don't know how many there are right now but I do know that 10 crests will play a major role eventually." Gennai said

"It is curious that we have been chosen out of all the children in the world. How do the crests respond to us when there are billions of children who could represent the crests as much as we do?" Kourshiro asked

"What do you mean; you don't want to help me save my world?" Tentomon asked

"I am missing shopping to get dirty and fight I have better things I could be doing even though I could accessorize with this crest though." Mimi said

"Oh Mimi don't you see that you are doing something amazing and that could you are going to gain a new friend for life?" Palmon asked

"How do you know this is not a trap and that we all are not going to die or become slaves to these creatures?" Joyu asked

"Lighten up Joe this is not a trap and what makes you think we want you as slaves? Me personally I would rather torture you and then feed you to the piranhas." Gomamon said playfully

"We are all going to DIE, save me; I promise I won't miss another exam again in my life." Joyu yelled and then fainted.

"Well was that necessary Gomamon, you probably scared the kid to death." Biyomon said

"I was only trying to get him to lighten up a little; I didn't mean to make him faint like that." Gomamon said

Taichi found some water and threw it on Joe causing him to scream.

"Ah I'm drowning; the piranhas are going to eat me." Joyu panicked

"Chill out dude you are fine and nothing is attacking you for Gomamon was only kidding." Taichi said

Joyu looked around and realized he wet himself for he was so scared and everyone laughed at him for his excitement. With all this going on the children started to get ready for what lies ahead of them.

"So where are we Agumon?" Taichi asked

"We just left the cave of hope which is under Lord Seraphimon's castle." Agumon said

Oh wow that has to be the most beautiful castle in the world. Mimi said

"That belongs to Lord Seraphimon, he is the highest ranking level of angels and he is fair and just. He always thinks of others and that castle is the symbol of hope over the entire digital world. His castle overlooks primary village which is the beginning of life for every Digimon." Palmon said

"Could we go take a look in his castle, maybe we would be able to learn something about this darkness?" Kourshiro asked

"Well Lord Seraphimon has gone away and we don't know when he will return. I suppose it would be wise to see if we could learn anything about this darkness." Tentomon said

"Matt are you alright, you have been really quiet and hasn't even been near the group at all?" Gabumon asked

"While they are all going to the castle there is a darkness growing and my brother needs me. He is really sick and that usually means something bad is going to happen." Yamato said

"Well Matt things will work out for all you need is hope and you will see things will be ok." Gabumon said reassuringly

The kids all end up in Seraphimon's castle and the all felt like they were in the heavens.

"Welcome to Lord Seraphimon's Castle, here you will find everything you need and you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Clavis Angemon said

"We wish to learn about this darkness spreading throughout your world." Kourshiro said

"Well in order to know about the darkness I must give you a history lesson of our world." Clavis Angemon said

"Very well if it will help us out on this quest then we will listen." Sora said

"Ok well my story starts at the beginning of our world, the digital world was made in harmony and the creator watched over the world protecting it from harm. His name is Yggdrasil lord of the digital world and he called forth 12 knights to stand up and fight for justice. Alphamon was the leader and he was always fair and just. Omnimon was acting leader when Alphamon was not around. Omnimon's right hand Mon was Gallantmon who was outspoken and fought for what was right despite the others. Magnamon and Ulforce Veedramon were loyal until the end while Dynasmon and Crusadermon were members of the security. Duftmon, Sleipmon and Exemon were generals of the knights while Craniummon was the strategist and the founder of the royal knights but an unofficial member was Imperialdramon Pallid Mode. Together they fought for justice when this darkness affected their creator. Their creator ordered the Royal Knights to start attacking weak and useless Digimon who would have no use in his grand design.

Gallantmon went to the holy ones to tell them what Yggdrasil was planning and he knew in his heart that it was wrong. The holy ones told him to follow his heart and that they would fight along side him until the end. Gallantmon then went to Alphamon and told him his thoughts and Alphamon agreed and they tried to convince the others what they were doing was wrong when Yggdrasil heard about this and cast them out as traitors. Yggdrasil ordered to kill them if they get in the way to creating a perfect utopia. Alphamon, Gallantmon, and the holy ones came together to try and stop the royal knights from killing innocent Digimon. Omnimon who was carrying out his master's orders told the others to attack them for they are standing in the way of our lord. The battle waged on and Omnimon nearly killed Gallantmon when one of the holy ones threw himself in front of the attack giving Gallantmon his life force which caused him to change to Gallantmon crimson mode. With this new strength coming from Gallantmon the other members slowly started to see that Gallantmon was right. Omnimon, Ulforce Veedramon, and Magnamon remained fighting the rest of the royal knights. Finally after several days of fighting and the death of countless of innocent Digimon Omnimon realized what he was doing and joined the others to fight Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil felt betrayed tried to wipe out the digital world but the royal knights and the holy ones fought long and hard which they managed to seal Yggdrasil away for eternity.

With Yggdrasil gone the royal knights called forth 4 Digimon who would protect the seal in which Yggdrasil rests in and they were known as the 4 great sovereigns. The royal knights also told the holy ones that they should chose 3 to guide and protect as well. The holy ones chose Seraphimon who is the guardian of the wind and hope, Ophanimon who is the guardian of light who is fair and beautiful above all other Digimon, and Cherubimon who monitors the dark area and is the guardian of destiny. One other group of Digimon was also selected to watch over the digital world and they are known as the Olympic 12. Together these Digimon created the grand council in which they all met to discuss the digital world. For years they protected the digital world when a dark Digimon threatened the balance of the digital world. He managed to corrupt 3 angels, and 4 beasts Digimon who became the demon lords. With this going on years of war broke out and Seraphimon sacrificed himself knowing he would be born and a child will help him free the digital world. Thousands of years have passed and the war waged on and then 6 children came from the world of man and helped save the digital world. 4 of the children fell to the darkness and fought against everything they came to fight for. They were known as the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse and they released a virus which nearly wiped out the digital world but one boy who was the key to save the world used his hope, innocence, and life to spread the antibodies to the rest of the digital world where he purified the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse. They were able to stop the spread of the X Virus and they defeated Gran Dracmon once and for all. The 4 sovereigns felt that they needed to make sure the X Virus would no longer be released so they sealed the 4 children into crystals which each sovereign took a crystal and their Digimon was sealed away in absolute darkness. It is said the children was affected by 4 ancient shadows that have been around since the beginning of time. These shadows serve one being who is the true king of darkness and that is who you children have come to fight. It is said that he is filled with all of the pain and sorrow of any world and he has the power to destroy almost everything. You children must learn how to work as a team and know the importance of each crest that you have if you are to succeed in defeating the true king of darkness." Clavis Angemon said

"If the shadows who affected 4 of the children works for the king of darkness then why was Gran Dracmon able to use them for their bidding?" Kourshiro asked

"I guess in order to release the shadows Gran Dracmon had to agree to release the king of darkness so he could rule. Even though the shadows have fused with the shadow digidestined the king of darkness could pull their powers and infect any Digimon with them." Clavis Angemon said

"Then how are we going to fight something that no one could destroy?" Yamato asked

"The key is within your crests, if you could unite them then they will help you out on your journey to help save our world." Clavis Angemon said

"How do we unite them when we don't even know how we got here?" Sora asked

"Sora you are the digidestined of love, it is a trait that will guide others and provide hope but you must face something in which only you could know in order to activate your crest." Clavis Angemon said

"How is this going to help us?" Matt asked

"Matt your crest is friendship and in order to activate your crest you must learn to trust the others and keep them all together." Clavis Angemon said

"Well being I am the oldest I must make sure the others is safe." Joe said

"Joe you hold the crest of reliability for you have a strong sense of responsibility for your age." Clavis Angemon said

"This is all very curious it shows that this castle responded to the strange light that wrapped around the world on the 28th of August in 1986." Izzy said

"That was the day my brother was born and it was weird for he came out shining bright blue." Matt said

"It is true that this castle responded to the light that spread through your world as well as my world. If your brother came out glowing then he is the future child of the ancient prophesy we have been waiting for." Clavis Angemon said

"How is Matt's younger brother apart of the digital world?" Izzy asked

"It is said that a child born of pure light shall come and save the world; this child will hold 3 important traits which are hope, innocence, and life. Izzy your curiosity is why you have been chosen to represent the crest of friendship and it is your hunger for knowledge is why you are here." Clavis Angemon said

"How do we unite the crests?" Tai asked

"Tai your crest is courage and with that it will take a great amount of courage to fight the king of darkness and you are going to have to figure out a way to spread courage to the others in order to unite them and Mimi your crest is sincerity for a sincere heart will help the others gain the courage, love and friendship. These 6 crests work very well with each other and when you figure out the powers behind the crests then you will finally be able to work as one team." Clavis Angemon said

The group of 6 ate dinner and all cleaned up and fell asleep where Clavis Angemon kept watch over the night. Morning came and the digidestined ate breakfast and then bid goodbye to Clavis Angemon to set out on their adventure.


	4. Tai Finds Courage

**Chapter 4: Tai Finds Courage**

The children all stepped out from Seraphimon's castle to finish their quest only to find that this world is completely different from their own world.

"Tai is there something wrong?" Agumon asked

"I don't even know where we are, I mean I know we are in your world but how are we going to save your world when we don't even know if we are going in the right direction?" Tai asked

"He does have a point we all are new here and we don't know where we are." Sora said

"Don't worry about it for we won't let anything to happen to you and we will be with you every step of the way." Biyomon said

"Something tells me that we should go this way I smell water and where there is water there is usually a river and we could follow it to see where it leads." Gomamon said

The digidestined and their partners all headed to the river but little did they know they were being followed.

"These humans are interesting little creatures, they look puny and weak but I also remember the ancient history which shows humans being more powerful than Digimon." Astamon said

"Are you afraid of 6 little humans and their pets?" Boogeymon asked

"What will a champion know of this matter? We can't take these humans lightly but if you are willing to risk it then bring me the girl with red hair and the girl with brown hair. If we separate them from the boys then we will be able to see their true potential." Astamon said

"Why do you want to see their true potential they are rodents in which needs to be exterminated?" Kyukimon said

"They all hold the ancient crests of courage, love, friendship, knowledge, sincerity, and reliability but I also sense that the crests of hope, innocence, life, and light have been activated." Karatenmon said

"Do you still want to contend with these humans Boogeymon when they all hold part of the ancient powers?" Astamon asked

"For one the ancient powers haven't been activated and 2 it is only a portion of the powers if the crests of hope, innocence, life, and light was present then that would be different for those powers are impossible to destroy." Boogeymon said

"He is right the powers haven't been activated and we could attack them with out them realizing what is going on." Kyukimon said

"I want the 2 girls and they are weaker when they are apart rather than being together." Astamon said

Meanwhile nearby Lilamon overheard what was going on and she knew she must protect the children from Astamon and the others.

"My lady they are going to attack the children and I fear that the children are not going to suspect anything and defend themselves." Lilamon said

"I want you to keep an eye on the children and be careful for the darkness is spreading and they are going to need their strength to stop the darkness." Rosemon said

"Yes my lady, I will watch over the children and help them where ever I can." Lilamon said

The children followed the river up to a beach where they decided to make camp for the night.

"This is a beautiful night and it seems different from the world we live in." Mimi said

"We should make camp for the night being we don't want to tire our selves out for tomorrow." Tai suggested

"Where are we going to sleep?" Mimi asked

"On the ground Mimi it is like camping where you sleep with nature." Sora said

"If you think I am sleeping in the dirt then you must be delirious I refuse to sleep in the dirt." Mimi said

"Then where you propose we sleep for the night Mimi for it is late and right now this is the only logical place to sleep." Izzy said

"How about we sleep over there, we could set up a fire and then stand guard for the night. We could sleep inside and not have to worry about Mimi complaining all night about the dirt." Matt said

"That is a great idea for I refuse to sleep on the ground and get dirty." Mimi said

"With things going we should figure out who the first watch is and if anything happens then just yell to warn the others." Tai said

"I will take the first watch for the night; after we all eat we will set up camp and then I will take my post next to the fire." Joe said

"Ok I shall take the 2nd shift for I would rather help out when I could." Sora said

"I will take the 3rd shift for I want to study this world." Izzy said

"I will take the 4th shift." Tai said

"I will take the 5th shift then." Matt said

"Mimi, are you going to take the last shift?" Palmon asked

"No for I don't stand guard I would rather be sleeping." Mimi said

"Mimi you have to do your part for we all are a group and we need you to help out." Sora said

"Do I have to?" Mimi complained

"Yes!" All the boys said

"This is no fun." Mimi said

After dinner the digidestined all set up camp where Joe took the first shift and nothing happened during his shift then he woke Sora up so she could start her shift then went to bed. Sora would probably wish that her shift was uneventful but it was anything but that.

"Hello my dear!" A voice announced in the darkness

"Who is there?" Sora asked

"What are you afraid my dear?" The voice taunted

"I am afraid of nothing but who is there?" Sora asked again

"I am your worst nightmare." The voice taunted

"Show yourself." Sora demanded

"Why are you afraid of the unknown?" The voice asked

'Biyomon, could you sense where the voice is coming from?" Sora asked

"No it seems to be surrounding us and I don't know where it is coming from." Biyomon said

"We must warn the others." Sora said

"Then allow me to warn them! Blade twister!" Kyukimon fired

"Why did you do that I wanted to have fun with the girl." Boogeymon said

"Sora watch out I recognize these 2 they are Boogeymon and Kyukimon. Boogeymon is a champion level Digimon who uses the shadows of night to feed off its enemies." Biyomon said

"Lilac dagger!" Lilamon fired and hit Kyukimon in the chest

"Lilamon you will pay for that." Kyukimon said

"You are to leave the children alone." Lilamon said

"Who is going to make me?" Kyukimon said

"Sora, watch out!" Tai yelled

Biyomon was blasted by Boogeymon and he managed to capture Biyomon and Sora then disappeared in the shadows.

"You have won this time but I will destroy you for I have one of the targets I was sent to capture." Kyukimon said

Kyukimon disappeared back to where he came from and they all had Sora bound and tied which Astamon kept her near him.

"Don't worry my dear nothing is going to happen to you for I am interested in seeing the strength of your friends." Astamon said

"I think we should destroy her right now." Kyukimon said

"No this girl is not to be harmed, don't ever underestimate these children Kyukimon!" Astamon said

Meanwhile the digidestined are trying to figure out how to save Sora from Kyukimon and Boogeymon.

"Who are you and where did they take Sora?" Tai asked

"I am Lilamon and I have been sent here to protect you children, I am sorry I couldn't stop them but I do know they are not going to bring harm to her for they are only testing you. Their leader Astamon won't let them harm her for he wants to test your strength as a group and see if you are truly the digidestined." Lilamon said

"How do we know this is not a trap?" Matt asked

"It is not a trap for I sense that she is very sincere and she wants to help us." Mimi said

"Astamon is the most powerful out of the 4 and he is more interested in testing you rather than destroying you. He is more interested in testing the boys rather than the girls and he won't let Sora out of his sight or the others will destroy her. Right now he wants to see where your courage and friendship lies and how you use the powers that you possess." Lilamon said

"By the way you are describing it Astamon is not a bad guy but more of an antagonist who is willing to see our strengths and weaknesses while the other 3 are more interested in destruction." Izzy said

"Don't be fooled by Astamon for he will challenge you but I don't think he intends to kill you but he does plan other things to you." Lilamon said

"Are you working for Astamon?" Joe asked

"No I work for Rosemon who is the queen of plants and life." Lilamon said

"What side does her allegiance lies?" Izzy inquired

"Her allegiance lies with Lord Seraphimon and Lady Ophanimon and that is where her allegiance has always lied." Lilamon said

"Astamon sounds like he has plans for us if he is not interested in killing us." Tai said

"Kyukimon, Boogeymon and Karatenmon are not the only threat out there for there is the true king of darkness and there are others as well who are out there who wants to see you fail." Lilamon said

"Why do you mention Astamon a lot?" Mimi asked

"I mention him because we use to be friends and even more but a virus has infected him but he doesn't act like a normal virus type Digimon." Lilamon said

"Well we are going to have to come up with a plan if we are going to save Sora." Tai said

Meanwhile Astamon is keeping watch over Sora even though 2 of the 3 other Digimon want to see her suffer and then die.

"My dear do you fear me or is it the unknown that you fear?" Astamon asked

"I don't fear what I don't see but I am scared right now for Biyomon and my friends." Sora said

"Don't worry your friends are all different and I know that they will come for you and your pet Biyomon. You all may look weak but what the other 3 Digimon don't realize your strengths come from your heart and emotions. I do not plan on destroying you humans or your Digimon partners but I do have other things planned for you all." Astamon said

"What do you have planned for us all if you do not plan on destroying us?" Sora asked curiously

"If I wanted you dead I wouldn't take the time to see your strengths and powers I would just attack and kill. I find that you humans are better alive rather than dead and with that said it says 6 will come and pave the way for the queen of light and the angel of hope, innocence, and life. You children are the 6 for you each holds a power that when combined it creates the light of hope." Astamon said

"How do you know this?" Sora asked

"I have seen it and the true king of darkness will fear the queen of light and the child of hope for they are the keys to his destruction but they are going to need the guidance of the 6 warriors. I plan on having you children use your powers and when all the powers activate then I plan on training you all for a greater purpose." Astamon said

"What is this purpose?" Sora asked

"There is an ancient technique in which is said that only few could achieve. I plan on a fusion evolution in which you and your partners become one for life and with the 6 warriors of light fighting side by side then it would pave the way for the queen of light." Astamon said

But in order for this to happen things are going to change for once you fuse with your partner then a DNA digivolution takes place then 3 ultimate warriors will appear." Astamon said

"Wait if we fuse with our partners then we DNA digivolve how will we ever separate?" Sora asked

"There are 3 levels to a fusion evolution, one is bio merge in which the Digimon and its partner partially becomes one, spirit evolution is where the spirits of the elements fuse with a human and the human becomes a Digimon but is able to revert back to their human form, and the final form of fusion evolution is where a Digimon and a human becomes one for life and in order to combine they take their blood and mix it together. When this form of fusion evolution takes place the Digimon becomes your shadow and while you are sleeping the Digimon has a choice either to be free and scope around or sleep. This form of fusion evolution like spirit evolution allows the human to be free except when he or she calls upon the fusion to take place then both the human and Digimon fight as one. This form is extremely hard and rare for only one has achieved this form." Astamon said

"Who has achieved the highest form of fusion evolution?" Biyomon asked

"Long ago there was a child who possessed the gifts of Hope, Innocence, and life and it is said that in order to make it so not everyone except the child who possesses the qualities would be able to use his powers. After he created the 3 ancient crests he fused his soul with Seraphimon himself where he will always be apart of him like a silent guardian watching over the night. He was the one who was able to use his powers to fuse with a Digimon and he was the one who started the research on fusion evolution and it is my goal to teach that technique to those." Astamon said

"Then what about DNA evolution you still hasn't answered that question?" Sora asked

"DNA digivolution is where 2 Digimon combine into one, it is the closest thing that we have for a fusion evolution. Like I said fusion evolution is between a human and a Digimon but DNA evolution is between 2 Digimon and that is the only way one could achieve this. Omnimon was a DNA Digimon who is made up on War Greymon and Metal Garurumon and even then they were able to separate and revert back to 2 digieggs which is said that 2 of your friends have as partners." Astamon said

Meanwhile Boogeymon and Kyukimon are wondering what Astamon is up to for he is not following orders to destroy the digidestined.

"What are we going to do our master is going to furious if the digidestined are not destroyed?" Boogeymon said

"We are going to have to attack the digidestined with or without Astamon on our side even though he is more powerful if we all attack him at once we will be able to remove him from the picture. We will also attack the girl that he has by his side and we must hurry for if we don't capture those crests our master will be even more furious." Kyukimon said

"Then how do you propose we go after them and survive especially with Astamon on their side?" Karatenmon asked coming out of the shadows and startling the 2 Digimon.

"This is none of your concerns you know how to survive against them we on the other hand have to figure out their weakness." Boogeymon said

"I also know your weakness and it won't be very hard to use it against you." Karatenmon said

"Knock it off before Astamon comes and hears us." Kyukimon said

"What are you afraid of especially if you plan on over powering him?" Karatenmon said

"How long have you been listening?" Kyukimon asked

"I have been here the whole time and Boogeymon should have sensed me being the shadows are his element." Karatenmon said

"Well what do you want?" Boogeymon asked

"The same thing you do but I was trying to sleep while you 2 were rambling about how to destroy the digidestined which there is only one way you could do that and that is to play with the child of courage's greatest fear and the child of friendship's greatest fear. With those 2 out of the way then the others will fall like flies." Karatenmon said

"You want something for you wouldn't give us that information if you didn't want anything." Kyukimon said

"I want the crest of courage and friendship for those is the keys to finding the children of the crests of hope, innocence, life, and light." Karatenmon said

"What do you want with those children?" Kyukimon said

"They are absolute power and they are the key to eternal power." Karatenmon said

"Fine we will give you the crests of friendship and courage but won't you need all 6 crests to uncloak the 2 prophesized children?" Boogeymon asked

"Yes I will but I could use the crests of friendship and courage to warp to the 2 children in this time and bring them here to be mine. Now the 5 remaining children will be coming very soon to get their precious teammate." Karatenmon said

Meanwhile Tai and the others make their way to the dark pool in which Sora is being held captive and when they get there Karatenmon brings Tai's greatest fear to life.

"Tai where are you?" Kari said

"Kari what are you doing here?" Tai said

"Mom sent me to look for you, I am feeling much better Tai could I play with you and your friends. I promise I won't get in the way please, pretty please?" Kari asked

"Kari, look out!" Tai shouted

Kyukimon then stabbed the little girl killing her instantly and Tai lost it.

"Kari no! Kari!" Tai cried

"Tai snap out of it Kari is not here, she never was." Matt said

"Kari is dead." Tai cried

"No she is not she was never here." Izzy said

"Come on Tai you have to fight this it was only a figment of your imagination." Mimi said

Karatenmon then did the same thing to Matt.

"Tk?" Matt questioned

"Matt where are you…I am scared…Matt brother please help me." Tk said

"Tk I'm right here." Matt said

"Matt help me…I can't see you please help me." Tk said

"KARI NO!" Tai yelled

Suddenly Matt snapped out of the trance he was in and he went to help Tai when Astamon, Sora, & Biyomon showed to see what the commotion was. Boogeymon, Kyukimon, and Karatenmon appeared behind Sora and were about to attack when Tai realized what was going to happen and he ran and tackled Sora before the attack hit her. With the attack grazing Tai his crest started to glow along with Agumon and then Agumon became War Greymon and used his Terra Force and destroyed Boogeymon while the other 2 Digimon left leaving Astamon and Sora.

"I am impressed that you were able to skip champion and ultimate form and become a mega; I guess those crests hold more power than we all thought." Astamon said

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked

"Well they tried to use your fears against you so your crest wouldn't activate but what they didn't count on was the fact of your friend Sora showing up which made you come back to reality. It shows that it takes a lot of courage to face your fears and help your friends and that is why you were able to activate your crest." Astamon said

"If the rest of you could find your powers to activate your crests then you would succeed in defeating the king of darkness." Lilamon said


	5. Knowledge & Sincerity Light The Way

**Chapter 5: Knowledge & Sincerity Light the Way**

With everything happening in the digital world the digidestined continued to find their way knowing that they have a little more confidence than they had at the beginning of this quest.

"So Tai what made you snap out of your fears to save Sora and activate your crest?" Izzy asked

"Well I seen Sora about to be attacked and I knew she needed our help and if I continued to wallow in my fears then she would have been destroyed." Tai said

"We are going to have to be careful for there are a lot more Digimon out there who doesn't want us here." Sora said

Meanwhile Kyukimon and Karatenmon are reporting to their master only to tell them of their failures.

"Master we failed to stop the crest of courage from activating and destroying the child of love." Kyukimon said

"How hard is it to stop a bunch of snot nosed kids from activating those crests which doesn't even belong to them?" Apocalyamon asked

"They are more resourceful than what we anticipated and another thing Astamon is helping them out hoping to teach them the ancient form of fusion evolution." Karatenmon said

"Well bring me that traitor alive for I want him to justify his actions before I destroy him. Have you located the 3 ancient crests of hope, innocence and life yet or the crest of light?" Apocalyamon asked

"No those crests are cloaked and we would need to call the children that those crests belong to in order to have the powers of those crests." Karatenmon said

"Now why would I need little kids in order to use those powers?" Apocalyamon asked

"Those crests are different than the other crests for their powers come from the children and that is why any other Digimon was not able to use them." Karatenmon said

"Dark Knightdramon I need you to go to the world of man and locate the children who hold the powers to these crests and bring them to me. Here are the replicas of the crests and they should activate once the children are near." Apocalyamon said

Dark Knightdramon went to the human world where he disguised himself as a human in a cloak and he followed the signal to the local hospital and he then kidnapped one of the children who represented the child of life and tried to bring the child to the digital world but a strange light then emerged from the child and dark Knightdramon was then destroyed but the child was hidden behind the dumpster and when a young lady walked by she heard a cry and found a young baby behind the dumpster where she brought the child into the hospital and they had no record of a missing baby and they told her to leave her name and number and they will call if someone reports the child missing. Meanwhile in the digital world Apocalyamon was gathering more dark soldiers in order to take out the digidestined once and for all.

"These brats should not be here and be this powerful; I bet this has to do with those 4 sovereigns being they have been tracking my movement since the beginning." Apocalyamon thought to himself when Karatenmon came in with a status report.

"Sir we have a problem, the gate to the human world closed and now dark Knightdramon failed to capture the child of hope innocence and life and was destroyed." Karatenmon said

"Is that all or do you have news on the children in the digital world? I want those children and their crests now the crest of courage I can't use being that child managed to activate it." Apocalyamon said

"2 of the children won't know how to activate their crests because they won't know the meaning of the crests they hold. The child of friendship is a loner and doesn't know how to be a friend and the child of love doesn't know the meaning what love really is even though she was surrounded with love. The other 3 will activate their crests though for those are traits which don't require much emotion but love, friendship, and courage require emotion to activate." Karatenmon said

"So you are saying 2 of the crests will be harder to activate than the others, this is interesting but we are going to have to be careful for the fact that if knowledge, sincerity, and reliability activate then those crests will help the other 2 see the truth." Apocalyamon said

"What do you want us to do, my lord?" Karatenmon said

"We need to separate those children and make sure they don't find each other, if we split them all up make sure they don't find each other and that is how we make sure those crests don't activate." Apocalyamon said

Meanwhile at the lake the digidestined are all eating when several events start to take place, Mimi and Palmon start to fall into the earth when Izzy and Tentomon went to help them. Tai and Joe went flying into the lake and their Digimon went to help them and Matt and Sora found them selves running from a giant shockwave and they split up from each other. Gabumon ended up going with Sora and Biyomon managed to end up with Matt.

"Izzy where are we?" Mimi asked

"I don't know the air is not as dense as I thought it would be, especially being we are underground." Izzy said

"We are heading to the fire pits and that is not a place we want to be for it is more dangerous than where the others are right now." Tentomon said

"We are going to have to protect the children but where we are heading I won't be any use for it will be so hot there and I won't have any moisture to survive." Palmon said

"Well we are going to have to figure a way out for your sake maybe there will be plants down here in order for you to help out." Tentomon said

"Izzy doesn't it feel like it is getting colder as we go further?" Mimi asked

"Yeah it is getting colder usually the further we go down the warmer it gets. The air is getting thinner; do you think we are going to the mountains?" Izzy asked

Suddenly Mimi trips over something and fell face first into snow that covers the ground. Izzy then realized that the path they were on lead to the mountains and then helped Mimi out of the snow.

"Are you all right Mimi?' Izzy asked

"Well I guess we know where that path lead to now why did we have to go this way I would rather face the heat than be frozen?" Mimi complained

"Mimi at least now if we need to I could help out rather than wither in the heat." Palmon said

As soon as they found a small cabin the sun finally set, and they thought it was the safest place to stay so they didn't freeze. Meanwhile Joe and Tai are in the river trying to get out when Gomamon used his fishes to help out the 2 boys.

"What happened?" Joe said

"We are going to have to find the others to see if they are alright. We have to be careful for the fact we don't know what is going to happen to us but I guess the top priority is to find shelter for it is getting dark and I don't think it will be wise if we stay on the river all night.' Tai said

"I agree this river can't be a good thing. At the rate we are going at Gomamon see if we could get to shore so we could find shelter." Joe said

"Hang on for I sense something following us and I can't get him off of our tail." Gomamon said

"This can't be a good thing being the only one who could digivolve is surrounded by water and that is not his element." Joe said

"We need a plan of attack or we might not be able to look for the others." Tai said

Meanwhile in the desert Sora and Gabumon are looking for Matt and Biyomon for they are defenseless being the Digimon can't digivolve without their respective partners.

"What are we going to do we don't know where the others are and we need to find them and stay as a group?" Sora said

We need to find Matt and Biyomon first for I could only protect you for so long before my energy is completely gone.

"Do you know how we are going to find them?" Sora asked

"I have no idea for things are different than it is suppose to be, I do know that if we do get in danger that you have to use the crest of love and then Biyomon and Matt will be able to follow." Gabumon said

"I don't know why I have the crest of love being I have never received any growing up." Sora cried

"Come on now don't start crying I am sure you have received love growing up." Gabumon said

"How would you know my mom wanted me to work in her stupid flower shop and not let me do anything?" Sora yelled

"I'm sorry if I offended you I was just trying to help." Gabumon said

"No Gabumon I am sorry I should have never snapped at you for you were only trying to help me thank you for sticking by me." Sora said

"It's not a problem for Biyomon would never forgive me if I didn't stay by you and attempting to protect you." Gabumon said

Meanwhile Matt and Biyomon are in the forest looking for Sora, Gabumon, and the others.

"Matt is something wrong?" Biyomon asked

"No besides we are lost and can't find the others." Matt said creating an awkward silence

"Oh Sora I hope you are alright and nothing bad is happening to you or Gabumon." Biyomon thought

"Biyomon what is that up ahead?" Matt asked breaking the silence

"Oh no we have to hide now." Biyomon said shoving Matt in the direction which leads into a hide away tree.

"What was that?" Matt asked

"I don't know but I think it was a swarm of Flymon and they are one Digimon you want to avoid at all costs." Biyomon said

"Ok good to know next time I see one I will avoid it." Matt said

Meanwhile Mimi and Izzy are running into a lot of problems in the frozen tundra.

"Izzy the cabin is not opening up, how are we going to get in and warm up?" Mimi asked

"Maybe if we knock on the door someone will open up and show us some hospitality?" Izzy suggested

"Ok let's do it." Mimi said

"Tentomon do you sense something wrong about this place?" Palmon asked in a low tone

"Yes something is definitely odd about this place but we shouldn't alert the children just yet." Tentomon said

"I agree we don't want them to worry over something we are unsure about." Palmon said

Mimi knocked on the door and an ultimate Digimon came and answered the door to find 2 children and 2 Digimon accompanying them and allowed then to come in out of the cold.

"You children look cold please come in and warm up and let me be of service to you." Mephistomon said

"Thank you it is really cold out and we appreciate it." Mimi said

"Not a problem my dear, please make your selves at home." Mephistomon said

"Have you seen 4 other children with Digimon accompanying them?" Izzy asked

"I am sorry I haven't seen them while you are warming up please take a bath or get something to eat I will be right back I have some important things to take care of." Mephistomon said

"Thank you, we really appreciate your hospitality and generosity." Mimi & Izzy said

Mephistomon went out of the cabin and disappeared to Apocalyamon's castle to give him an update.

"My lord, 2 of the children have entered my cabin and they currently think that I am showing them generosity by letting them rest." Mephistomon said

"What do you have planned for those little brats?" Apocalyamon asked

"Well I plan on making them as comfortable as I can so they don't suspect my intention of taking their crests and then I plan on making some bug soup with using the cactus as seasoning. I want to keep the 2 children as my pets though if you don't mind my liege?" Mephistomon asked

"If you want those children then make sure I get their crests then." Apocalyamon said

"I will my liege." Mephistomon said

Mephistomon then went back to the cabin to find the digidestined sleeping, he figured now would be a good time to grab the crests and when he reached for them the crests activated which woke Mimi and Izzy. They realized they were in trouble and headed out of the cabin. Mephistomon then chased them and Mimi and Izzy then tripped and fell into a hole which hid them from Mephistomon.

"Izzy we have to stop him, do you know how we are going to do this?" Mimi asked

"I think the answers are in our crests, we need to figure out the powers of the crests in order to fight him." Izzy said

"Well yours represents knowledge while mine represents sincerity, how are we going to use them to our advantage?" Mimi asked

"I don't know maybe if I figure out his strengths and weaknesses we could use them to our advantage." Izzy said

"Well I don't like fighting but I also know that if I don't help and fight then I will be letting my friends down and then we won't win and save not only this world but our world as well. I will fight for my friends." Mimi said as her crest activated

"Prodigious! Mimi that is amazing, how did you get your crest to activate?" Izzy asked

"I thought about the people who I love and all my friends and promised to help protect them." Mimi said

"Then I will use my knowledge to help save my family and friends." Izzy said as his crest activated then Palmon and Tentomon started to glow and they became Lillymon and Mega Kabuterimon.

Mega Kabuterimon and Lillymon emerged from their hiding spot to attack Mephistomon before he could kill the children. Mephistomon realized he had made a mistake in trying to take the crests to early.

"Dark Cloud!" Mephistomon fired

"Horn Buster!

Flower Cannon!" Mega Kabuterimon and Lillymon fired

"You brats don't know who you are dealing with; my master is far more powerful than any of you children. Black Sabotage!" Mephistomon fired but Mega Kabuterimon and Lillymon evaded the attack easily.

"What do you want with Izzy and Mimi, they have done nothing to you and yet you attack them?" Lillymon asked

"I am in service with the dark lord and he wants the powers that belong to him and not to the children. The only way he would gain the powers is if he is able to find out who the children of light, hope, innocence, and life are. The only other way he can obtain the power of the crests are steal the crests from the 6 children. Now I don't want to harm the children but only make them my pets after servicing my master. But in order to do that is to eliminate you 2 pests." Mephistomon said

"We will not let you take Izzy and Mimi as your pets Mephistomon you are not going to get near them. Grand Horn!" Mega Kabuterimon fired

"Supreme Cannon!" Lillymon fired and both attacks hit its target and caused great damage to Mephistomon. Mephistomon knew he only had one chance to stop the bug and the weed and he focused all of his energy into this final attack. He unleashed his supreme desolation which neither Mega Kabuterimon nor Lillymon could avoid. Mephistomon ended up destroying himself in the process of taking out his enemies. Lillymon and Mega Kabuterimon reverted back to Pabumon & Yurimon as Mimi and Izzy ran to get their partners.

"Are you all right?" Mimi asked

"We will be fine we just need to rest." Pabumon said

Mimi and Izzy knew that they would have to find the others and started to head in the direction facing south.

"Mimi with 3 crests activated we are going to have to be careful now, we just realized with our powers alone is not enough. I think we are going to need the others as well." Izzy said

"We are going to have to hurry for if Apocalyamon is able to find out the identities of the child of light and the child of hope, innocence, & life then he could use their powers against us." Mimi said

"Just hopefully we could use our powers against him before he finds out who they are." Izzy said

With that they continue south where they eventually find the weather getting warmer and then find themselves in the desert. Meanwhile Joe and Tai find themselves in a small village which is overlooked by a huge mountain.


	6. Joe The Reliable One

**Chapter 6: Joe the Reliable One**

"Joe it has been a day since we were all separated and now we are in a small village and we haven't seen any life yet." Tai said

"I think that would be a good thing especially being we know that not everyone wants us here." Joe said

"I know that but I am wondering if Sora and the others are all right?" Tai stated

"Hello! Are you new here?" Patamon asked

'Ah! Where did you come from?" Joe screamed

"I live here and this is the Patamon Village, we help in Primary Village and we help Digimon who is smaller and protect them." Patamon said

"The Patamon village was reconstructed after the Great War in which Omnimon destroyed by Lilithmon placing him under a spell." Gomamon said

"The Patamon are friendly Digimon who is always willing to help others when they are in need. These Digimon are not only child like but they are also very wise and are always willing to help strangers. It is said that Lord Seraphimon was once a Patamon and he used his powers for the good of others and governed over the digital world maintaining peace." Agumon said

"My name is Tai and this is one of my friends Joe, have you seen other children like us around here?" Tai asked

"No we haven't seen any children since Ayden and his friends defeated Gran Dracmon, you are the first children we have seen lately." Patamon said

"Tai I think if we have any luck in finding the others we need to continue on our journey." Joe said

"No Joe we need to rest and stock up on supplies before we keep going." Tai said

"Patamon what is up that mountain?" Joe asked

"That is Infinity Mountain, Lord Seraphimon's castle is north of here and that river flows south from the castle. Infinity Mountain is said to hold the ancient temple and it is said that who ever enters the temple will control the entire mountain's power source." Patamon said

"What would that power source be?" Joe asked

"We don't know, we have never dared to go up the mountain for the simple fact that mountain is very dangerous." Patamon said

"Do you mind if we stay here and rest for a little bit and regain our strength?" Tai asked

"No we have plenty of food and we could use the help around with Primary Village and helping Elecmon take care of the babies." Patamon said

"Thank you we are extremely grateful for your hospitality and we will help you with what you need." Tai said

Patamon lead the way into the village and Tai, Joe, and their partners were able to eat and rest. Tai and Joe then decided to help the Patamon in the village up a head.

"Patamon what do you know about this evil king who calls himself the dark lord?" Tai asked as he helped with one of the baby Digimon.

"The dark lord wants the powers of hope, innocence, life, and light in order to have absolute power of the digital world and gain access into your world. Lord Seraphimon has hidden the powers and has protected them since the Great War. It is said that only the children who possess those qualities will have very pure hearts and will bring peace to our world as long as your world. These 2 children will end up becoming holy angels and use their powers to free the worlds from evil once and for all." Patamon said

"Do you know who these children are?" Joe asked

"No the identities are hidden even from the great sovereigns and Gennai. It is said that only Lord Seraphimon and Lady Ophanimon knows who the identities of the children are." Patamon said

Meanwhile Apocalyamon is furious that Mephistomon failed in capturing 2 of the 6 crests and destroyed himself.

"How hard is it to capture the crests of the foolish children? They do not understand the powers behind the crests and I am growing impatient of these pests." Apocalyamon said

"My lord, give me a chance in destroying those children." NEO Devimon said

"What makes you think you have what it takes to destroy those brats?" Apocalyamon said

"These children all have weaknesses and it is my specialty in finding those weaknesses and uses it against my victims." NEO Devimon said

"If you don't bring me those crests then don't bother returning for I will be a lot worse than what those children could do." Apocalyamon said

"Yes my lord! Whom do you wish me to attack?" NEO Devimon asked

"Go after the child of courage and the child of reliability for if we stop the crest of reliability from activating then the crests of friendship and love will never activate." Apocalyamon said

"Do you want those children alive or dead?" NEO Devimon asked

"Dead then I won't have to see them again." Apocalyamon said

"Very well my lord!" NEO Devimon said

NEO Devimon flew off and landed at the Temple on top of Infinity Mountain which he entered and started to use the power of the mountain in order to enhance his own power. Tai, Joe, and the Patamon then realized something is wrong at the mountain.

"Something is not right; the mountain has never been that cold before." Patamon said

"Joe I think the dark lord sent one of his minions to capture the power of that mountain only to use it to destroy this area. We have to help the Patamon and evacuate this area, or there will be nothing left of this area." Tai said

"Tai the Patamon said that Seraphimon's castle is north of here and if that is the case then we could send them in that direction. We are going to have to hurry for the peace of the digital world." Joe said

"Joe I want you to get the Patamon to round up the baby Digimon and bring them to Clavis Angemon for he will be able to protect them. I am going to take Agumon and gather the rest of the Patamon from the village and have them head north." Tai said

"I will don't worry. Patamon we are going to have to hurry and build a cart to load the baby Digimon on and get them away from the danger." Joe said

Gomamon, Patamon and Joe started to build a cart in which they would use to get the baby Digimon to safety. Tai and Agumon went back to the Patamon village to find the village in ruins and the rest of the Patamon destroyed ruthlessly by what ever is at the top of Infinity Mountain. Tai and Agumon then ran as fast as they can to warn Joe, Gomamon and Patamon to get the baby Digimon to safety fast. Tai and Agumon then fell into a pit in which NEO Devimon created to capture them.

"Oh you are the fearless leader of a pathetic group of children and you couldn't manage to save your friends who took you in and warn the child of reliability." NEO Devimon taunted

"Tai watch out for he is one of the ruthless Digimon alive. He uses his stun claw to find out his victim's weaknesses and his guilty claw to make his victims feel extreme guilt then he finishes them off by using his NEO Destruction." Agumon warned

"Agumon we are going to have to figure out something or Joe will not make it to where we sent them." Tai said

Meanwhile Joe and Gomamon find a Pegasusmon who is a friend of the Patamon and he helps transport the baby Digimon to safety.

"Thank you Pegasusmon we really appreciate your help." Patamon said

"Not a problem, Clavis Angemon sent me to help you get to safety; NEO Devimon took control of the mountain and has destroyed the rest of the Patamon." Pegasusmon said

"What about Tai and Agumon do you know if they are ok?" Joe asked

"I don't know I have no news as what happened to the child of courage." Pegasusmon said

"Watch out!" Joe said

NEO Devimon blasted and Pegasusmon avoided the attack but one of the baby Digimon fell out of the cart. Patamon went to go retrieve him but NEO Devimon blasted Patamon which sent him into a tree. Joe then gathered his courage to distract him while the others get to safety.

"Gomamon we have to give them a chance to get to safety and we have to help Patamon and the baby Digimon who fell out of the wagon." Joe said

"Hahaha you foolish child think you could contend with me?" NEO Devimon asked laughing like a maniac

"Don't you have any sense of what is right and what is wrong?" Joe asked

"No for I don't regret like you pathetic human do." NEO Devimon said

"Why don't you pick on someone who isn't 1/16th your size?" Gomamon said

"Oh I see that you think you are better than I am for you are a slave to that pathetic human." NEO Devimon said

"I am better than you for I don't go around torturing innocent Digimon and attack ruthlessly and I am not a slave to Joe I am his friend and he will save Tai and once the children are all together then we are going to defeat your master." Joe said

Joe's crest of reliability started to glow and then Gomamon warp digivolved to Zudomon and Zudomon knew that Joe was providing the power he needed to help his friends.

"Now this will be a fair fight for I will not let you hurt any more innocent Digimon or humans." Zudomon said

NEO Devimon attacked Zudomon and Zudomon was to slow to avoid NEO Devimon's attack but he used his Vulcan's Hammer to block the attack. Once Zudomon was able to get into the water he gained the upper hand and managed to call upon the thunder to help him. With all this going on Pegasusmon was able to get the baby Digimon to Clavis Angemon and told him what had happened. Clavis Angemon then went to NEO Devimon's castle to free one of the digidestined but the castle wouldn't open to Clavis Angemon. Meanwhile Zudomon managed to find NEO Devimon's weak spot and with all of his force he threw his Vulcan's Hammer hitting NEO Devimon right in his weak spot then he used his final attack to finish off NEO Devimon once and for all. Joe then grabbed the baby Digimon and Patamon and climbed upon Zudomon to rescue Tai and that is where he met Clavis Angemon at the entrance of the castle trying to get in.

Zudomon then used his Vulcan's hammer to break through the entrance of the castle. They were able to go through the castle and found Tai chained to the wall and Agumon nearly destroyed. Clavis Angemon collected Agumon and Tai bringing them to Seraphimon's castle where they rested. Patamon and the rest of the baby Digimon knew they were safe from the NEO Devimon but Patamon knew that there was no chance of having a village once again so Clavis Angemon welcomed him to help out at the castle.

"Thank you for helping us escape from that monster, if you 2 have never come to my village then the baby Digimon and I wouldn't be here right now." Patamon said

"It is not a problem; you helped us out by providing us a place to stay and gave us food as well. You are our friend and we are glad that you were there to help us out, we are sorry about your village and the rest of the Patamon though." Joe said

"Digidestined I could tell that your quest is a little more than half over for 4 of the 6 crests have activated and Mimi and Izzy are fine and they are on the way back over here but Sora and Matt are going to run into problems being their partners are not with them but they will be protected by the other Digimon partners until they could get back together though." Clavis Angemon said

"Do you know where they are?" Joe asked

"Sora is in the desert and Matt is in the forest and right now they are in more danger than you all was." Clavis Angemon said

"Here come 2 other children?"

"Izzy look we are at Seraphimon's castle, I wonder if any of the others have made it here yet?" Mimi said

"I think we should go and see.' Izzy said

"Look its Joe and Gomamon." Mimi said

"Joe did you see the any of the others?" Izzy asked

"Tai and Agumon are right now in the castle resting but we are going to leave him for now to go help Matt and Sora for they are in more danger than we were." Joe said

"How do you know this?" Mimi asked

"Gabumon is with Sora in the desert and Biyomon is with Matt in the forest. Clavis Angemon filled us in and he also mentioned that you 2 activated your crests." Joe said

"So where are we going to go, the forest or the desert?" Izzy asked

"I don't know I guess where ever we end up is where we go." Joe said

Meanwhile Apocalyamon is destroying everything in sight.

"You all are useless and for you can't do anything right." Apocalyamon yelled

"Master 2 of the children stand no chance to activate their crests for their partners are not with them and they can't activate them without their partners." Kyukimon said

"You better hope that you are right for my patience is growing thin with these brats." Apocalyamon said

Meanwhile in the desert we find Sora and Gabumon are trying to find the others.

"Gabumon, do you know where we are?" Sora asked

"I have no clue I don't recognized this place for I have never been here." Gabumon said


	7. Matt To The Rescue

**Chapter 7: Matt to the Rescue**

With the crests activating and Apocalyamon getting angrier by the second we find Matt and Biyomon looking for the others especially Sora and Gabumon. Tai and Agumon are currently resting in Seraphimon's castle while Mimi, Joe, and Izzy went to go help Sora and Matt.

"Biyomon is there a way you could fly up in the trees to see if you see anything other than trees so we could get out of this forest?" Matt asked

"Matt there is a river that separate the forest and that is to the east, south of us is a desert, west of us is the mountains, and north there are more woods." Biyomon said

"How far are we to the desert or the mountains from us right now?" Matt asked

"The desert looks closer than the mountains so I think it would be wise to head there to see if we could find the others." Biyomon said

"I agree and we are going to have to be careful for we can't do much." Matt said

Meanwhile in Apocalyamon's castle Apocalyamon called all his minions together to discuss the plan of action.

"We must keep the child of friendship and the child of love away from each other and we must make sure the others don't find them. If their crests activate then I will be pissed." Apocalyamon said

"You heard him who ever wants to succeed then I suggest that you don't fail and if you do fail make sure those children kill you or what Apocalyamon will be far more worse than what those children could possibly do to you." Karatenmon said

Apocalyamon's army left to find the children and they started to destroy everything in their path knowing that in order to please their master they should destroy the digidestined. Sora and Gabumon sees smoke rising and they find that it is heading their way so they decide to find cover hoping that they would avoid the danger.

"Gabumon look over there doesn't it look like the smoke is moving rapidly over this way?" Sora said

"We should find cover fast I won't be able to stop that coming this way." Gabumon said

Gabumon and Sora found a small hole that into the ground just in time to avoid the wrath of Apocalyamon's army but their luck was not on their side for one of them spotted Gabumon in the hole. Kyukimon then started to fire rapidly at Gabumon as Gabumon dodged the attacks but he wouldn't be able to keep it up and protect Sora at the same time. Meanwhile in the forest Matt and Biyomon found that the desert was on fire and they knew that Sora and Gabumon were and they were in danger.

"Biyomon we have to get to the desert fast for I think that is where Sora and Gabumon are and that is where we are going to go." Matt said

"I agree Sora is in danger and I don't know how long Gabumon will be able to protect her while protecting himself." Biyomon said

Matt and Biyomon started to run towards the desert but only to be stopped by Mistymon figured that she would go and attack them trying to wipe them out.

"Where are you going in a hurry? Lord Apocalyamon doesn't want you to go anywhere yet so be good little pets and stay put and I won't have to destroy you yet." Mistymon said

"Listen witch we don't have time for you so now get out of our way now." Biyomon said

"Well it seems you have a lot of courage for a little weakling protecting your little pet." Mistymon said

"Why don't you go to your master and tell him to go to hell for we won't give up?" Matt yelled

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon fired at Mistymon hitting her to distract her while Matt and Biyomon make their way to Sora and Gabumon.

Zudomon, Lillymon and Mega Kabuterimon kept Mistymon busy while Matt found Gabumon and Sora in a hole avoiding the attacks that were thrown at them.

"Leave them alone, if you want to fight then fight me!" Matt yelled as his crest started to activate.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

"How did you digivolve your partner is not here?" Kyukimon said

"Well actually I am right here; if you didn't want me to find them then you should have never told us where they were." Matt said

"You will pay you little pest." Kyukimon said

"You have to get through me if you want to harm the digidestined." Metal Garurumon said

"That won't be a problem, I will destroy you." Kyukimon said

"Do you think that an ultimate could stop a mega when a mega has more power?" Metal Garurumon said

"I don't care I will not take this from a disgraceful Digimon who hides behind the weakling humans. Blade Twister!" Kyukimon fired

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon fired canceling out Kyukimon's attack.

The battle waged on while Matt and Biyomon went to check on Sora to make sure she was all right.

"The desert just started to explode and we barely had time to find a hiding place." Sora said

"Joe, Mimi and Izzy are taking care of another one of Apocalyamon's henchmen and I don't know where Tai is though." Matt said

Meanwhile in the forest region Joe, Mimi, and Izzy are fighting Mistymon.

"You Digimon are pathetic you can't even attack me and you call yourselves worthy of being called the chosen Digimon. Hahaha! Core Dart!" Mistymon fired at Mimi!

"Horn Buster!" Mega Kabuterimon fired hitting Mistymon canceling out the attack heading towards Mimi.

"You little pest you will pay for that one!" Mistymon yelled

"If you want to fight us then fight us leave the children out of this?" Mega Kabuterimon yelled

"Sanrensei!" Mistymon fired

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon fired

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired hitting its target

"If you think you have won you are sadly mistaken! Dark Poison!" Mistymon

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon fired

"Horn Buster!" Mega Kabuterimon Fired

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired and the 3 attacks hit Mistymon destroying her

Meanwhile in the desert Metal Garurumon and Kyukimon were battling and Kyukimon was holding up to Metal Garurumon. Sora, Matt, and Biyomon were watching from the sidelines when an attack went towards them and Biyomon pushed them out of the way but received the full attack. Sora's crest started to glow which healed Biyomon and gave her strength to digivolve.

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Gerudumon!"

"Kyukimon the strength of the digidestined is a lot stronger than your master they hold a power which is far different than any of us really have." Gerudumon said

"It is their power which gives us the strength to digivolve and their friendship and determination holds more power than even Apocalyamon." Metal Garurumon said

"I don't care what you say those humans will never beat my master." Kyukimon said

Gerudumon and Metal Garurumon went back to fighting Kyukimon when Joe, Mimi, and Izzy appeared to help out. With a combine attack from the 5 Digimon they were able to defeat Kyukimon once and for all. The digidestined then returned back to Seraphimon's castle to check on Tai and they were able to rest a little and were able to eat something. With the day winding down Clavis Angemon warned the digidestined that Apocalyamon is going to need the power of the 6 crests to seal him away but they were also going to need the power of the crests of hope and light to strengthen the seal as well. Meanwhile Gennai and Clavis Angemon were discussing the events of what the digidestined have gone through.

"Do you think it is wise to keep the children here?" Gennai asked

"You know as well as I do that Seraphimon would let the digidestined use his castle as long as they need to. This castle is the symbol of hope and as long as it is here the children are aloud to use the castle stands. Now when are you going to let the children use the powers of hope and light to finish this mission?" Clavis Angemon asked

"What makes you think that they would be able to use the powers of hope and light?" Gennai asked

"The powers of hope and light would be the foundation of the seal and if that is not there then the seal will break." Clavis Angemon said

"It is not our choice whether or not the crests of hope and light will work or we would have pulled the children who belong to those crests here to help the others." Gennai said

"Without those crests Apocalyamon will break the seal and we would have to call the children here again to fix our mistake." Clavis Angemon said

"It is a risk we are going to have to take it is not like Seraphimon and Ophanimon are here to give us the crests for us to use." Gennai said

"They are children and they and we should not ask them to sacrifice their own lives for our mistake Gennai. Don't you remember what happened the last time we called the children here to save our world?" Clavis Angemon asked

"Of coarse I do they sacrificed their own lives for us." Gennai said

"No we took 4 of their lives and before we could take Ayden's he used his powers to create those crests. Now what makes you think that after these children complete this mission that we won't do the same to them? We should not ask for them to sacrifice their lives for us it is wrong of us." Clavis Angemon said

"You are right my friend and trust me once this is all over they are going to return to their homes thinking this was just a weird dream." Gennai said

"I still say that we should use the powers of the crest of hope and the crest of light to strengthen the seal that these children place over Apocalyamon." Clavis Angemon said

"We can't do that for the children need to do this without the crests of hope and light." Gennai said

"Then I will use my own powers to help the children out, I am not going to have the children have to come back anytime soon to clean up the mess we made." Clavis Angemon said

"The children are going to have to go to Apocalyamon and seal him behind the wall of fire for that is the only place strong enough to hold him." Gennai said

"Then I will accompany them and I will give my powers to them so I will not return but as a digiegg and it will be an honor to serve the digidestined once again." Clavis Angemon said

"Good luck my friend." Gennai said


	8. The Wall Of Fire

**Chapter 8: The Wall of Fire**

While the children sleep and Clavis Angemon and Gennai argue about this situation that they managed to get the children involved in Apocalyamon knows that the children will now head to his castle and he managed to locate the holders of hope, innocence, life and light and plans on bringing them to him.

"Karatenmon those children are going to come to this castle and I want you to prepare a trap for them. We are going to let them walk in and I want them to go to the basement where the wall of fire is located and that is where we are going to attack them. I have also located the children of hope and light and I plan on bringing them here to be part of my trap and with their power I will be unstoppable." Apocalyamon said

"Master I understand and I know a way to bring them here." Karatenmon said

"Very well how do you plan on doing so?" Apocalyamon asked

"We disguise our selves as someone they trust and bring them here where we could put your plan into action." Karatenmon said

"Very well the portal will be open and please hurry for we must have these 2 special children here before those pests come and ruin everything." Apocalyamon said

Karatenmon went through the portal to the real world where he appeared in Heighten View Terrace Japan where he found 2 children playing at the park and he knew these children were who he needed to help out. Karatenmon then spilt himself into 2 then transformed into 2 people that these children trusted.

"Tk, do you sense something weird that is going to happen to us?" Little Kari asked

"Yeah I can't explain it but it is going to happen soon but I have no clue to what it is." Tk said

"Tai wonders why I only talk to you and not him but you are the only one who understands me and I am glad our brothers are friends or we would have never met." Kari said

"Well I am glad we are friends as well, you are my only friend for my mom doesn't let me go anywhere without her. I am glad she took me to the park today but it seems that no one is here today." Tk said

"You know I sometimes dream about 2 angels that look over us, one is this tall man wrapped in white and blue cloth with 6 wings and a woman wrapped in white with a pink feather ribbon and 2 big wings." Kari said

"I dream about them as well, the male angel has long red hair with a mask covering his face and the woman has long blond hair with a mask covering her face as well." Tk said

"Yeah that is right, I wonder if they are our guardian angels and are watching over us." Kari asked

"I know they are for mom always tells me that it was angels who brought me to her and they will forever watch over me." Tk said

"Kari please come here we are going now." Kari's mom said

"Tk come on we have to get going as well." Tk's dad said

"Where are we going daddy?" Tk asked

"We are going somewhere special and I don't want to ruin the surprise." Tk's dad said

"Kari we are going there as well so hurry up and get your stuff for we are going to be leaving in 5 minutes." Kari's mom said

"Ok we will be right back." Tk said

Tk and Kari ran to gather their things not realizing that their parents are possessed by Karatenmon. Tk and Kari then returned and the 4 left to another dimension where they were in Apocalyamon's castle. They did not realize that they were in danger for they were trapped in an illusion. Meanwhile back at the cave of hope Gennai is monitoring the remaining crests when the powers of hope innocence life and light started to glow rapidly and Gennai grabbed the crests and ran to Clavis Angemon.

"Clavis the powers of the crests are reacting very strangely, what does it mean?" Gennai asked

"It means that the holders of those crests are in danger for Apocalyamon has captured them and plan on using their powers to his advantage." Clavis Angemon said

"It is time we get the children up for we now have no time to lose for if Apocalyamon gets them to use their power they could destroy everything." Gennai said

"The children and I will leave but we won't use the crests I know who I am going to give my powers and life to in order to strengthen the seal the other 6 are going to create." Clavis Angemon said

"I will hold the crests here and then I will guard the castle for it might be the last strong hold of the digital world." Gennai said

Clavis Angemon went to wake the other children to prepare them to head to Apocalyamon's castle to face the final battle against the evil king himself.

"Children things have changed for now we are doing a rescue mission as well as sealing the evil lord away." Clavis Angemon said

"What do you mean rescue mission? We are all here and we are waiting for information as to get to Apocalyamon's castle." Izzy said

"That is right child of knowledge but it seems that Apocalyamon has discovered who the child of hope, innocence, and life along with the child of light are and currently has them in his castle." Clavis Angemon said

"How do you know that they are here?" Sora asked

"I know this, for their crests were rapidly acting up which means they are here and in danger." Clavis Angemon said

"How did they get here?" Tai asked

"I have no clue as to how they got here but I do know that their lives are in danger but Apocalyamon will not kill them for the simple fact that he wants their powers but needs them alive in order to use them." Clavis Angemon said

"If they are here then do you know who they are?" Mimi asked

"I do know right now they are currently 4 years old and there is one boy and one girl. These 2 are very important and if Apocalyamon figures out how to make them use their powers for him to control then we will have to kill the source of his powers. So it is important that we hurry before he discovers how to tap into their powers." Clavis Angemon said

"Then what are we waiting for I think this takes priority above anything else." Joe said

"I agree for if they are here then maybe we could use their powers to help us seal Apocalyamon away for good." Matt said

"Once we go into Apocalyamon's castle then there is no turning back so are all of you children ready to face Apocalyamon and his army for the final time?" Clavis Angemon asked

"Yes I say we go and get this over with." Mimi said

Clavis Angemon guided the digidestined to Apocalyamon's castle where they knew that they had to be on guard. Meanwhile Karatenmon continues to watch over the children of hope, innocence, life, and light making them as comfortable as possible.

"Hello children what do you think of this wonderful place?" Karatenmon asked

"Where are we?" Tk asked

"Why you are in a magical place where anything could happen! Things here the children control how things are ran we serve you and you could do what ever you want." Karatenmon said

"Where are our parents?" Tk asked

"They are currently sleeping and you don't have to be afraid for they are fine." Karatenmon said

"Please leave us." Tk said

"Very well, young master." Karatenmon said

Karatenmon left Tk and Kari alone and told Apocalyamon how the children are coming along while Tk and Kari talk about what is going on.

"Tk I don't like this place one bit." Kari said

"Don't be scared as long as we stay together then we will be fine." Tk said

"How do you know?" Kari asked

"I know because our angels are watching over us." Tk said

"Thank you Tk I'm not as afraid now but I still don't like this place." Kari said

"I know I don't like this place either but we have to have hope that our guardian angels are watching over us." Tk said

"I am glad you are here with me or I will be very scared right now." Kari said

"Here let's hold hands that way we know that the other one is still here." Tk said

Meanwhile the digidestined made it to Apocalyamon's castle and were planning how they were going to get in the castle.

"Children once we are in the castle you are going to have to find the wall of fire because that is the only place strong enough to seal him away. I am going to look for the children of hope and light for I could use my powers to find them. I am linked to the child who holds the crest of innocence and I will be able to find him and the child of light." Clavis Angemon said

"We should take precaution when entering this castle for we don't know what to expect." Joe said

"If anything happens then we should fall back and approach the castle differently." Sora said

The children and Clavis Angemon separated to follow or the plan of action, Tai and the children started to head towards the basement while Clavis Angemon headed to the 4th floor of the castle to find the children of hope and light.

"Tk someone is coming." Kari said

"I know but I sense that who ever it is will protect us." Tk said

"How do you know?" Kari asked

"I think our guardian angels have sent him to us." Tk said

"Hello children my name is Clavis Angemon and I am here to protect you." Clavis Angemon said

"Did our guardian angels send you?" Tk asked

"Who is your guardian angels young one?" Clavis Angemon asked

"Well there is a man with long red hair and white and blue clothes. He wears a mask with and he has 6 beautiful wings while the woman has long blond hair and wears white clothes with a long pink feathered ribbon around her. She also wears a mask and has 2 beautiful wings." Tk said

"I know who you speak of and they are friends of mine, they did send me to watch over you and know that they are always guiding and protecting you." Clavis Angemon said

Clavis Angemon picked up young Tk and Kari to get them away from Apocalyamon but he also found Tk's dad and Kari's mom and also got them away from the castle. Meanwhile Tai and the others made it to the basement where they were attacked by Karatenmon and the rest of the army. With the 6 Digimon in their highest form they were able to defend themselves along with the children. Finally they were able to break through the army and make it to Apocalyamon himself. Apocalyamon was not looking at the digidestined but watching the wall of fire.

"It is amazing that this area will decide our fates; this wall of fire is truly mesmerizing for it contains power and strength." Apocalyamon said

"Apocalyamon why are you stalling?" Matt said

"Do you children think you have enough power to face me yet?" Apocalyamon asked

"What do you mean by that?" Izzy said

'Tell me why the sovereigns fear me that they send 6 children here to stop me when they don't even have enough power to stop me?" Apocalyamon said

"Tai what is wrong?" War Greymon asked

"How do we know we could defeat him?" Tai asked

"You have to have hope and trust in your friends." Gerudumon said

"But is the bond of our friendship strong enough to get us through this?" Sora asked

"You are different from Apocalyamon for you have compassion, hope, love and the power of friendship but you have to trust in that power and nothing will stop you." Metal Garurumon said

"We are just kids how are we going to do anything about it." Matt asked

"Kids hold the power of innocence and their spirits are stronger than a grownup that is why you are here but you have to trust in each other and trust in us and we will defeat him." Mega Kabuterimon said

"We have made it this far by trusting in each other and I am glad we were able to share this enlighting experience." Izzy said

"Never forget what you each have brought here and your traits and friendship will guide you through the roughest times." Lillymon said

"I am sincerely grateful for being here with all of you. I got to make new friends and share this experience with some old friends as well." Mimi said

"Rely on each other and that is when the friendship strengthens." Zudomon said

"I learned a lot by being here for if it wasn't for you all I would have never gained the courage to protect my friends and I wouldn't be reliable for I would have failed." Joe said

"They are right we came here together and no matter what we have to trust in our friendship." Matt said

"We also must have the courage to fight for our friends." Tai said

"We also must fight for the ones we love the most as well." Sora said

"Touching speech but you children still haven't answered my question, why did the sovereigns send 6 children to stop me when they don't have the powers to do so themselves?" Apocalyamon asked

"They sent us for a child's spirit is strong and a child maintains their innocence better than anybody else." The digidestined said

With that their crests started to glow while Apocalyamon started to fire upon them. The powers of their crests created a shield protecting them. With this going on the Digimon decided to attack but Apocalyamon canceled out their attacks.

"You think your pathetic attacks will affect me. You have to do a lot more to me than that and I thought I had to fear you." Apocalyamon taunted

"I wonder if we could use our crests to provide more power to our Digimon." Izzy stated

"How do we do that?" Sora asked

I don't know but we have to do something. Tai said

"How about we focus the powers of the crests and send them to our Digimon?" Mimi suggested

"That is a brilliant idea Mimi, everyone focus the power of your crest to our Digimon." Izzy said

The children focused the powers of their crests and sent them to their Digimon providing them enough power to weaken Apocalyamon greatly so the children could seal him away. The Digimon used the powers of the crests and Apocalyamon couldn't keep up and his attacks were ineffective to the Digimon. With that the Digimon did one final attack upon Apocalyamon when the digidestined called out their crests to push Apocalyamon into the wall of fire then Clavis Angemon used all of his powers and gave them to the 2 younger children which they used to strengthen the seal. Tk and Kari returned back home with their parents but their parents don't remember a thing. Tk and Kari remember Clavis Angemon but they will never tell their families about him though. The digidestined then returned back to Seraphimon's castle where they celebrated their victory when the 4 sovereigns and Gennai came in.

"Well done children you have truly proven to be the beacon of hope we needed to save our world from disaster." Gennai said

"With that said your role in our world is not over but right now your journey ends here we will return you back to the time you came from and nobody will know you have ever left." Azulongmon said

"We appreciate everything you have done here and we look forward to seeing you again but this is a goodbye for now." Baihumon said

"Good luck children!" Zhuqiaomon said

"We look forward to seeing you again." Ebonwumon said

"We will give you a half hour to say goodbye from your friends before we return you home." Azulongmon said

The children bid their new friends goodbye and they said that they would never forget them and the 4 sovereigns opened a portal back to their own time where they returned but when they woke up they realized it was all a dream and that over time the dream faded into a distant memory which none of them could recall.


	9. A Digital Visit

**Chapter 9: A Digital Visit**

4 Years after the 6 digidestined sealed away Apocalyamon before they returned to their own time we find that they still hang out and their favorite place to get together is at the park. Tai and Matt even brings along Tk and Kari so they could play together.

"Hey Tk!" Kari said

"Hey Kari!" Tk said

"Do you sense something coming?" Kari asked

"Yeah I sense danger coming and my brother doesn't believe me!" Tk said

"I don't even talk to Tai and he wonders why I only communicate to everyone else by whistle but I talk to you." Kari said

Meanwhile Tai is talking to the others.

"Matt does your brother talk to you?" Tai asked

"Yes why do you ask?" Matt asked

"Well it seems the only person Kari talks to is your brother and all I get from her is a blast from her whistle." Tai said

"It is just a faze Kari is going through don't worry about it Tai." Matt said

"I think it is a good idea that she has a friend and no better of a person than Tk for they could have fun together." Mimi said

"I know Tk and Kari have known each other forever but I wonder why Tk is the only person she will talk to." Tai said

"Maybe she could only tell him stuff that she can't tell us because she thinks we won't understand." Izzy said

"I'm glad that they are friends but I wish she would talk to me though." Tai said

"Well at least she talks through you through the whistle I mean she could not do anything at all." Joe said

"You are right I'm sorry for being like this." Tai said

Meanwhile Tk and Kari discuss what might happen soon.

"I don't know but it seems our guardian angels are warning us that something bad is going to happen." Tk said

"Is it weird that we both see each other's guardian angels?" Kari asked

"No we are best friends so we should see each others guardian angels." Tk said

"What do they look like?" Tai asked

"What do you mean Tai?" Tk asked

"If you could see each others imaginary friends then what do they look like?" Matt asked

"They aren't imaginary they are angels!" Tk said getting mad

"Don't get mad we just wanted to know what they look like?" Joe said

"Matt why are you listening to Kari and me?" Tk asked

"We just came over to see what you 2 were talking about." Matt said

"We are talking about the thing I mentioned to you earlier." Tk said

"Nothing is going to happen, Tk now please don't let your imagination get the best of you." Matt said

"You never believe me but you know I haven't lied yet." Tk said getting more upset

"Tk please stop it is not that I don't believe you it is hard to think that you could sense danger and nobody else could." Matt said

"Leave me alone Matt." Tk said running off and Kari ran after.

"Tk wait!" Matt yelled

"Well that could have been handled better." Matt's dad said

"Dad what are you doing here?" Matt asked

"Your mother wanted me to check on you kids." Matt's dad said

Meanwhile Tk finally stopped running at the garden in the park.

"Tk are you ok?" Kari asked

"Yeah I am ok it is just the fact my brother makes fun of me and I know he doesn't mean it but it hurts." Tk said

"Well I have to go I will see you tomorrow." Kari said

Kari and Tai went home and after they ate dinner they got ready for bed. About 2am in the morning Tai had gotten out of his bed to go to the bathroom and when he was done he found Kari in their father's computer room.

"Kari you know dad don't like you in here." Tai said

Kari blows her whistle!

"Kari?" Tai asked

"Look!" Kari said

Suddenly Tai found a digital egg emerge from the computer and Kari fell asleep with the digiegg. In the morning Kari's mother yelled she was going to go to the store and told Tai to watch Kari and Tai complained he wanted to play soccer. Later that day Kari met up with Tk at the park and she told him what happened.

"Last night a digiegg came out of my computer." Kari said

"Really that is so cool." Tk said

"I don't think that was the danger we were sensing but I have a feeling that it is not over." Kari said

"I agree I still sense that something bad is going to happen but I can't explain why." Tk said

"I think it has something to do with that digiegg that came out of my computer." Kari said

"What happened to the egg?" Tk asked

"A weird but cute creature came out and he likes my whistle." Kari said

"It seems that as soon as it ate a new creature took its place and he actually talk. His name is Koromon." Kari said

"Really that is cool." Tk said

"Tai still wonders why I will not talk to anybody but you and now my new pet Koromon." Kari said

"Well I think that it is only just the beginning and that what ever this danger is that we will be involved." Tk said

"I agree." Kari said

"Well what does your new pet look like?" Tk asked

"He is only a head with bunny ears and he eats like Tai does though. He also shoots bubbles at you." Kari said

"So you have someone else who eats like Tai that is scary." Tk said

"I know." Kari said

"So what are you going to do about that one?" Tk asked

"I don't know it is not something that you could stop I mean if you could stop someone like Tai from eating all the time then you would have one cranky Tai." Kari said

"I feel sorry for you then." Tk said

"Tk stop it is not funny." Kari said laughing

Not far from Tk and Kari Tai and Sora is playing soccer.

"Mimi said it was you who puked in my hat. Is it true?" Sora asked

"I'm sorry I told my mom that I need to buy you a new hat for ruining your favorite hat." Tai said

"Why didn't you tell me when you did it? I had to throw that hat out because my mom couldn't get that stench out of it." Sora said

"I'm sorry Sora we were in the museum and I didn't feel good and you told me to watch your hat and then I felt like throwing up and when I threw up in the trash can I dropped your hat in the puke." Tai said

"So you were just going to buy me a new hat and not tell me about it." Sora asked

"Yeah sorry I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to be mad at me." Tai said

"I am even more mad that you didn't tell me than if you came and told me up front." Sora said

"Sora you are my best friend and I don't want you to be mad." Tai said

"You are an inconsiderate jerk thinking I would just blow this off yes I would be mad at you if you told me when it happened but I would have gotten over it." Sora said

"I am sorry and I hope that you won't be mad at me for ever I don't know what I would do without my best friend." Tai said

"I thought you and Matt is your best friend." Sora said

"I have more than one best friend Sora and you are one of them." Tai said

"Well Tai I am still your friend but you are still an inconsiderate jerk. Now let's finish our game quietly." Sora said

Kari and Tk watch Sora and Tai play soccer while they still talk about various things.

"Tk if you do something bad like Tai did to Sora would you tell me?" Kari asked

"Yes because you are the only one I could talk to back home I really can't talk to my family for they think I am a kid and never believe me." Tk said

"Well I know that you would never do anything bad to hurt me." Kari said

"How do you know?" Tk asked

"I just know because you and I are the bestest of friends." Kari said

After the game Kari and Tai head back home and Sora walks Tk back to his mother so he could go home.

"Hey Kari what is he eating now?" Tai asked

"Chocolate!' Kari said

'Well as long as it is your chocolate and not mine. Wait where is my chocolate? Kari that was my chocolate!" Tai said

"I don't feel good." Koromon said

"Kari did you feed him some of mom's cooking?" Tai asked

Suddenly Koromon digivolved to a giant Agumon and Kari and Agumon jumped out the window.


	10. A Terrorist Attack

**Chapter 10: A Terrorist Attack**

With Koromon evolved and loose out in the city Kari and Agumon decide to explore the city and Tai is following behind to get his sister back before their parents go ballistic. Meanwhile Tk is waking Matt up to tell him about his nightmare.

"Matt wake up!" Tk said

"What is it Tk?" Matt asked groggy

"Something is about to happen." Tk said

"Tk go back to bed nothing is going to happen." Matt said

"I can't go to sleep something bad is going to happen I could feel it." Tk said

"Well I am going to go to bed." Matt said

Tk was out on the balcony looking in the sky.

"Tk please go back to bed mom is not going to be happy if she finds you are out there." Matt said

Meanwhile Kari and Agumon are at a vending machine and Kari is thirsty.

"Well usually mom just uses money but I guess this works, one for you and one for me." Kari said

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired

"Please don't destroy the bus. Ah I don't like this game anymore I wanna go home." Kari said

Suddenly Agumon and Kari left and headed to the foot bridge when a giant egg appeared in the sky.

"Wow I hate to be the chicken who laid that egg. Kari, are you all right?" Tai said

The egg hatched and out came a giant bird known as Parrotmon and started to head to Kari and Tai.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon fired at the large bird

"Sonic Blaster!" Parrotmon said

With that Agumon then digivolved to Greymon while Tk, Matt and the other digidestined watched in horror at the scene that was taking place.

"Tai you idiot get out of there." Sora thought

"Matt, Kari is down there." Tk said

"Tk wait we can't go there now we don't want to get caught in the middle of that." Matt said

"But Kari is down there she is my best friend." Tk said

"Well I know that Tk but there is nothing we could do Tai is down there and he will protect her." Matt said

"Then if I can't go then I will send my guardian angel to her." Tk said

"Tk just hope that they will be ok." Matt said

"I know my guardian angel will protect both Tai and Kari along with her guardian angel." Tk said

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired

"Sonic Blast!" Parrotmon fired hitting Greymon

Parrotmon kept firing at Greymon and one of his attacks knocked him into the foot bridge knocking rubble all over the place and Greymon protected Tai and Kari from the rubble. Greymon then sent another Nova Blast at Parrotmon but missed again for the bird is faster that Greymon.

"Is that the best you have Greymon?" Parrotmon taunted

"Who sent you here?" Greymon asked

"I was sent here to collect you for you were never supposed to come here." Parrotmon said

"Who sent you here?" Greymon asked again

"None of your business but you are not supposed to be with humans and you will return tonight with me and once you are back I will come and destroy this world." Parrotmon said

"You will not harm this world for they are my friends." Greymon said

"Then you are going to have to defeat me and good luck because I know that you can't catch me." Parrotmon said

"Just watch me Parrotmon. Nova Blast!" Greymon fired

"Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon fired

The attack hit Greymon and blasted him knocking him out. Kari tried to wake him up with her whistle but she was to quiet to wake him up. Tai took the whistle from Kari and blew the whistle as loud as he could manage and with all the other digidestined hoping that they would be ok they were able to wake Greymon up and giving him new strength which he could use against Parrotmon. He managed to grab the bird and throw him into the bridge destroying it even more then he used his Nova Blast to stop the bird once and for all.

"Thank you Greymon you will always be our friend." Kari said

"Greymon Thank you for protecting Kari!" Tai yelled out.

With all this going on Parrotmon and Greymon floated in the sky and disappeared in a white light in the sky. Tai was able to get Kari back home and the Japanese police declared that the attacks that happened in Heighten View Terrace was a terrorist attack and issued a state of panic. The next day Tk tried to tell his mother what he saw last night.

"Mommy they were monsters who caused the damage." Tk said

"Not now Tk you are upsetting me." Tk's mother said

"But mommy the monsters were real." Tk said

"Go play with your toys Tk you are upsetting me." Tk's mother said

"But mommy I saw them." Tk said

"Tk GO PLAY WITH YOUR TOYS NOW!" Tk's mom yelled

Tk ran off crying and Tk's dad walked in to see what the issue was.

"Why is Tk crying?" Tk's father asked

"He was upsetting me by telling me that monsters were real." Tk's mother said

"He is 4 years old we need to sit down and talk with him that he has nothing to be afraid of not yell at him because he was scared." Tk's father said

"You are right but when I ask him to go into the other room I expect him to listen and we will talk about it later." Tk's mom said

"We are going to have to move soon." Tk's father said

"I know but we are going to have to look for another place before we move. Do you love me anymore?" Tk's mother asked

"Yeah I do but it seems lately we would fight about everything. I don't think that this marriage is working out." Tk's father said

"I agree but we shouldn't tell the children for we are not going to make any decisions just yet." Tk's mother said

"If you get a divorce then what will happen to Tk and me?" Matt came in

"Well you would definitely go with your father but as far as Tk I honestly don't know we will probably share custody over him." Tk's mother said

"I agree but just because we are getting a divorce doesn't mean your mom and I won't be friends. It is the fact that we can't live with each other in the same house anymore without fighting but we still love each other." Tk's father said

"I understand why but Tk will be crushed at the fact of not having a whole family and who will protect him from that." Matt started to yell

"He is right Tk will never understand but I still think he will still keep his hopeful nature. Matt, why don't you take your brother to the park after we eat breakfast?" Tk's mom said

"I am still mad at you both." Matt said

While Matt and Tk were at the park their parents were discussing the arrangements as how they were going to do this.

"I think you should take Tk and if you ever need me I will help you. Tk needs his mother and I know Matt will hate us but I think it is the best." Tk's father said

"Where are you going to move to?" Tk's mom said

"I am thinking about Odeiba, how about you?" Tk's dad asked

"Across Odeiba bay that way we won't be that far away and the boys could get together every once in a while." Tk's mom said

Meanwhile at the park Kari tells Tk that she is moving away.

"My family is leaving and I don't want to leave you." Kari said

"Well then we won't say good bye that way we will see each other again." Tk said

"Will you come and visit?" Kari asked

"Yeah and we will have fun like we always do." Tk said

"I am glad you have high spirits, I don't know why but you make things simple when everything in not simple." Kari said

"We will always be best friends and all you have to do is think of me when you are sad and I will be right there in your heart to cheer you up." Tk smiled

Tk and Matt's parents separated and went to different ways while the other children moved to Odeiba to start a new life but little did they know that their adventures were about to begin.

**The End**


End file.
